I'm A Mortal
by mussobrennon
Summary: After Percy Jackson girlfriend Annabeth dies he wishes he was never even a demigod. He gets his wish. When he wakes up he's no longer a demigod. He's now just a regualar mortal. Now he has to go on a quest to become a demigod again better summary inside
1. Annabeth is eaten by an evil goat

Me, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico were just trying to have a normal day at the movies, and of course we didn't. Right when some girl was getting killed by Freddie Krueger, the Chimera jumped out of the movie screen.

It had been almost two years from the war, and Me and Annabeth already were engaged, but she wanted to wait until she got out of college to get married and have kids. Grover and Juniper already had kids six months ago, and I stopped Nico from getting his girlfriend pregnet. It's kinda hard to imagine Nico doing tat I think. I mean he's only fourteen.

"Grover, get the mortals out of here!"I shouted.

"I'm on it," he said.

"So how do we stop this?" I asked Annabeth.

"I'm not sure, but we need to help Nico.

Nico was busy with the snake tail, and Annabeth went for the gaot head, so I took the worst of his heads. I tried slicing its nose or stabbing its eye but if I got within three feet of it, it would try to rip my head off. I guess being invinsible will help, but it would still hurt. Nico got knocked down by the snake head. More like tossed cuz he was lying ten feet away unconscience.

"We can't defeat this! We need to aahh!" Annabeth screamed.

I looked down and sa that the goat head had bitten her arm. Bad. She was gushing blood, but luckily Grover got back in time to get her help. I charged the beast slashing and hacking as fast as a could I stabbed its eye, then its nose. I jumped up and sliced its goat head off, and sliced of the snake head in less than a second.

"Um..Percy," Grover said

"What?" I said.

"They took Annabeth to the hospital, that evil goat bit into the bone. Percy sh-sh-she's bleeding to death, and the doctors told me there wasn't much they could do to stop it." He told me.

I was was completely shocked. Just the idea of Annabeth bleeding to death like that. I'd seen her bleed a lot of times. Way too many times, but never like that.

"I'm sorry Percy, but maybe you should prepare for the worst."

He tried to reasure me that everything would be ok, and that Annabeth would be fine. But I didn't believe him.

Nico had to drive to the hospital, because I was so sad and shocked I would haave drove of into a river, and Hooves and driving just don't seem to go so well. At least they didn't last time we tried, and I wasn't gonna risk driving through a preschool getting chased by a gang with machine guns again.

I rushed through the hospital straight to Annabeth's room. She was awake but deathly pale. Her arm was completely wrapped up and I could still see the blood.

"How is she doing?" Nico asked the doctor.

"Well not good, we can keep her alive for about eight hours at the most, but we need to find at least three blood doners for her," The doctor said.

"I'm donating!" I shouted immeadeatly.

"Me too," Nico said.

"I can't, we have different blood types," Grover told him. "But I'm gonna go find someone else that does I'll be back before eight hours.

"Percy," Annabeth said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Am I going to live?" She asked me.

"Of course you are." I told her, then kissed her on the lips.


	2. Grover beats up a donkey vampire girl

About twenty minutes later the doctor called me and Nico into another room. He told us that they would take a needle, stick it in us, and take out blood, then poke it in Annabeth, and give her our blood. At least that's what it sounded like. I went first. It wasn't too bad just like getting a shot, but they took out a pint of blood.

Me and Nico were both a little drousy for a while, but after Annabeth got our blood she was feeling much better. The doctors told us that She still needed another pint of blood. I offered to do it again, but the doctor refused to let me. It had been almost three hours since Grover left. Where is that goat?

_Percy! _I could hear Grover's voice in my head, calling for help. _Grover where are you? _I thought. _I'm with Malcolm. We were on our way from camp when we ran into a gang of empousea, Malcolm killed two of them and the other four knocked him out! _

I had to help him, but I couldn't leave Annabeth. It's just empousea anyways. Grover and Malcolm can handle it.

Grover kicked one in the head and kicked another in the butt.

"Malcolm get up!"Grover shouted. Malcolm groaned and tried to get up. "Crap!" Grover shouted. An Empousea tackled him and they fell into a ditch. Grover played his reed piped and the tree roots wrapped around the empousea. They were too thick to break through, and Grover was able to stab her in the chest.

Malcolm finally got up. He killed another empousea leaving two left. One of them through Malcolm against a tree and scrambled after him. The other one faced Grover.

"Well, it's gonna be wonderful to kill you."She said.

"I'll kill you before you can touch me, donkey legs!" Grover yelled trying to sound brave.

"Silly, silly goat." She said. She punched Grover in the face knocking him down. He got up and grabbed a stick, and whacked her in the head about 15 times.

"Would you die already." Grover said. He was getting tired and Malcolm was out of sight. The empousea grabbed Grover by the neck piercing his skin with her claws.

"You're lucky I don't eat goat!" She said. Grover started to turn blue from the lack of air. Then something tackled the empousea and they flew into the streets.

"Don't touch my husband!" It was Juniper, she punched the empousea in the face and knocked one of her fangs out. Then Grover came in and kicked her in the gut. The empousea threw a knife at him and it landed in a tree. Grover attacked her and she dodged to the left and Juniper was waiting for her with a branch. She swung and hit the empousea right between the eyes and knoced her out. Grover stabbed her in the gut turning her to dust.

"Thanks Juniper." Grover said.

"I just can't leave you alone can I?" She said then laughed

"Just help me find Malcolm," was his answer.

Grover and Juniper searched around for about fifteen minutes before finding him on the ground bleeding with cuts and bruises all over his face, and his shirt almost ripped off.

"Malcolm what happened? Did the empousea do this to you?" Grover asked him.

He managed to sit up "No, I killed it easily it was something else. Something much bigger."

"Where'd it go?" Grover asked. Malcolm pointed to the forest and passed out. "Help me get him to camp, I think I'll find someone else and take a Pegasus this time," Grover said.

Grover and Juniper hauled Malcolm back to camp and took him to the infirmary.

"Oh gods, what happened to him?" Chiron asked them.

"We really don't know" Grover admitted, "We were attacked by empousea and Malcolm said something much bigger attacked him then went off into the forest."

"I see. This doesn't sound very good, If we see any sign of this creature again we'll be sure to try and stop it." Chiron told him. "Now you should find another camper and get out of here you only have 3 hours left."

Grover kissed Juniper goodbye and found another camper, a girl named Emily from the Athena cabin. They had been good friends the past two years since Emily came to camp. They hopped on a Pegasus and flew into Manhattan. They took a taxi from there, because it might be a little weird to land a Pegasus in a hospital parking lot.

Grover and Emily rushed through the hospital to Annabeth's room. They got here only twenty minutes before Annabeth would have died. She looked dead already. She was chalk white barely breathing, barely any pulse, and she wouldn't move or do anything.

"Where the hell have you been!" I yelled. I woke Nico up from his nap.

"Sorry, we ran into a little trouble." Grover said.

"At least we got here in time." Emily said. She was sitting by Annabeth, holding her hand.

"Well it wasn't soon enough."Percy said

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked "She still has twenty minutes."

"No," Percy said, "look" He pointed to the moniter. No pulse.

"It can't be!" Emily yelled.

"Oh no," The doctor said when he came in. Grove and Emily had been too late.

Annabeth was dead.


	3. The Funeral end is a Fire

I couldn't believe she was dead. It just didn't seem right. If any demigod would make it into adulthood it was Annabeth. The hospital called Annabeth's family in San Fransisco . I'm sure Mr. Chase was pretty upset, because I could here him yelling through the phone, and the doctor was in the hallway with the door shut. Nico told me they were flying out her immeadiatly.

Emily had been crying the whole time. I was too upset to do anything. I wouldn't talk to anyone or go anywhere. I just sat in the hospital room the entire time.

"Percy, come on. We need to leave. Your mother wants to see you." Grover said. I forced myself to get up and walk out of the hospital. "I really am sorry, you know she was my friend too." Grover said.

"She was my fiance!" I yelled. It was the first time I talked since she died over two hours ago, and they really weren't the words I wanted to use. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Its fine," Grover replied, "I know you're upset." Nico drove us to my house and we all went inside. Nico and Grover sat on the couch, and I sat in my recliner.

"Oh Percy" My mom cried, "I'm so sorry about Annabeth." She hugged me even though I told her not to. I kinda pushed her off, then felt bad.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm just in a bad mood now.

"I know Percy, it's fine." She reassured me. "I just can't believe she's gone."

"So, Percy do you know when the funeral is?" Nico asked.

"Umm, Mr. Chase called and told me it would be on Monday." I Answered. I was finally accepting the fact that she was gone and started acting my age.

"Percy, why don't you stay here tonight." My mother offered.

"No, I'll go to camp tonight." I said.

"Are you sure, Percy?"She asked. "I just want you to be okay."

"Sally remember he's seventeen." Paul told her.

"I know I know." She said

"We should get going Percy." Nico said. We told my parents goodbye, and got in the car. Nico was tired , so I decided to try and drive. When we got to camp Chiron tried to talk to me, but I went straight to bed an promised to talk to him in the morning.

When I went to bed I dreamed of Me and Annabeth all grown up with kids. I just wish I could really live that life, but now I knew that would never happen.

Anyways in my dream I woke up in a king size bed next to Annabeth. I freaked out because we were naked, and Athena warned me that if I ever tried anything with her daughter she'd kill me. Annabeth woke up and got out of bed.

"Hi honey." She said then kissed me. A little girl around seven years old came into the room. "Oh crap!" Annabeth said. It took me a few seconds to realize she said it because we were still naked. She told the girl to go to her room and told me to get dressed. Then I looked at me and her. We were older at least out late twenties. Also the girl was my daughter. I wished I could tell Annabeth she was really dead, but my dream wouldn't let me.

My dream ended just a few minutes after it started. My next dream was Annabeth's family. They were in a hotel and Mrs. Chase was hugging Mr. Chase crying.

"I just wished I could've known her better, and spent more time with her instead of blaming her for endangering our family." Mrs. Chase said.

"I do to sweetie, I do to." Mr. Chase said. Annabeth's half brothers Bobby and Matthew came in from their room.

"Dad. Is Annabeth really gone forever?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, she is Bobby I'm sorry." He answered. All four of them began to cry.

I finally woke up and decided I might as well talk to Chiron now since I'd have to do it sooner or later, so I decided to get It over with. I went up into the big house to look for Chiron. I finally found him in his bedroom.

"Hi, Chiron." I said.

"Oh, Percy, I'm very sorry about Annabeth. You know I practicly raised her for the past 10 years." He said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"After breakfast we'll burn her shroud," Chiron told me.

"I just can't believe she's really dead,"I said, " I mean I always thought Annabeth would make it to adultery."

"So did I,"Chiron said, "I think maybe you should just try to eat your breakfast though, I know it's hard but the death of a loved one is something everyone goes through in their life."

Unfortunatly, some demigods didn't even get old enough for that to happen, but I guess Chiron was just trying to make me feel better. I usually sit alone at the Poseidon table, but today Grover decided to sit with me. Tyson was a general in the Cyclops army so he didn't go to camp anymore but he was suppose to come to the funeral. When I told him Annabeth died, he cried so much, it cut off the Iris message.

After breakfast, we all went to the amphitheater to burn her shroud. It was just too sad. I didn't see a single person not looking sad. Everyone respected and Annabeth at camp. Even Ares cabin. The next day was her funeral.

I didn't sleep that night, and no sleep meant no dreams. Which may have been good or bad.

I was one of the first people to arrive at the funeral. Grover and Nico were there, Rachel was too. Chiron came in wheelchair form, and Tyson ran in the door and hugge me. He was wearing a tuxedo. I saw Annabeth's family sitting in the front row. Mr. Chase gestured for me to come over there. I walked over to him. He was well groomed and in a suit.

"Percy, I'm glad you came." He said

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know." He said.

"So, is that all you wanted?" I asked. I hated to sound rude after his daughter just died, but I did.

"We'll I wanted you to know that Annabeth really loved you a lot. She told me she wanted to grow old with you, that she wanted to be the mother of your kids." He said.

"Well, we were engaged." I said.

"Percy, she just loved you a lot more than you know." He said.

I turned around and someone hugged me for about 3 minutes. Thalia finally let go. I totally forgot to tell her. I wonder who did.

"Percy, I can't believe it. How did this happen?" She asked, and I explained our fight with the Chimera. "I can't believe that." She said.

"Well believe it." I said. She started crying. After the funeral, I stayed there in the funeral home, everyone else had left including Annabeth's family. A woman with dark hair and startling gray eyes came and sat next to me.

"Hello Perseus." She said softly. I knew it was Athena.

"Hi Lady Athena" I bowed.

"No need for that Percy."She said. You know I didn't really like the idea of you dating my daughter."

"Yeah, I knew that." I said.

"Well, after you two became engaged I realized she made a very wise decision when she chose you." Athena said. I'd never gotten a compliment from Athena before and it felt pretty good.

"Uh thanks" I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Well goodbye, Percy, perhaps another lucky daughter of mine will date you." She said, and with that she vanished leaving me alone for just a little bit.

"Hello Percy." Hestia said. She was sitting next to the hearth in the corner of the room.

"oh, hi," I said.

"Cheer up Percy," she said.

"I just lost Annabeth, how can I be cheery?"I said.

"Many demigods have to go through this Percy." Hestia said.

"Well I wish I never was a demigod, then I wouldn't have to deal with all this crap!" I shouted

"Be careful what you wish for Percy." Hestia warned, "But may the fates grant your wish true." Hestia disappeared leaving a flame behind that quickly went out.


	4. A sexy person saves my life

I just didn't know that my dream would come true. The next morning I woke up, got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hi mom. Hi Paul." I said.

"Good morning, Percy," My mom said. I'm Percy Jackson, I live with my mom and step-dad Paul in Manhattan. My dad had died in a car crash when I was four. My girlfriend was suppose to come over, then we'd meet my best friend at the movies.

Finally my girlfriend Paige came over. She has blonde straight blonde hair that goes to her shoulders, and baby blue eyes.

"Hey Percy!" She said.

"Sup," I said.

" What's wrong?" She asked "You seem kinda sad."

"I just feel kinda weird." I said, "and I can't seem to remember what we did the past few days."

"That's weird," Paige said. We went in my room and sat on my bed. "Maybe I can take your mind of it," She said then kissed me.

"Don't do anything you'll regret" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Paul laughing in the doorway.

"I'll shut that," I said.

"No, it's fine Percy, we need to get going anyways Sterling will be waitng for us.

"Mom!, we're going to meet Sterling at the movies." I yelled from my room.

"Okay, but no pornos!" She shouted back.

"Mom! We the movie only has a few scenes of that." I said when we walked in the kitchen.

"God Percy, Why the hell do you have to watch those movies?" She scolded.

"Mom, we are seventeen! Didn't you do that when you were seventeen?" I complained.

She sighed. "Percy just go watch your movie." She said.

Me and Paige got in my car, and I drove off to the movies.

"You shouldn't give your mom such a hard time Percy." Paige said.

"What? I do not give her a hard time." I said

"Percy, you're becoming one of those jack ass teenagers, that drops out of high school and becomes a druggie."She said

"Paige, I promise that will never happen to me." I kissed her on the lips.

"Ahh! Percy watch out!" Paige shouted. I swerved over just before another car hit us.

"whoa, that was close." I said. Paige gave me a dirty look. We finally got to the movie theater just ten minutes before the movie started. Luckily Sterling saved us some seats. Sterling had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He was very tall.

"It's about time you got here!" Sterling scolded.

"Sorry," I said. The movie was one of those horror movie where the teenagers are like getting it on, and some dude comes and stabs their guts out. I loved it! But my mom would have hated it, and then got yelled at me for seeing it.

"Well, that was umm interesting," Paige said.

"No, that was awesome!"Sterling exclaimed. We were getting in the car when I saw something horrible across the street. Some huge giant thing with five heads was attacking these kids in a park.

"Oh my god!" I shouted "Do you see that?" I asked

"See what?" Paige asked.

"That!" I pointed over to the monster thing.

"Percy, those are just trees." Sterling said.

"What are you talking about? I have to help them," I said. There were three of them. One of the kids was my age with curly brown hair and a goatee, and was that fur sticking out from the bottom of his jeans. The other boy looked about fourteen or fifteen. He had olive skin, and black hair. He wore all dark clothes. And the girl, well the girl was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had curly blonde hair and sparkling gray eyes with tan skin. She was wearing an orange t-shirt with clips making the sleeves going up to her shoulders, with very short jeans that made my jeans stretch. From the moment I saw her I knew she was the love of her life. Not Paige, her. This girl I never have even met before.

I hopped out of the car and grabbed my dagger I hid under the seat just in case someone tried to steal my car or something. I ran up to the monster and Paige and Sterling yelled at me to come back. I ignored them. The blonde girl had a knife and was trying to stab it on the noses. The younger boy had a black sword and was having trouble doing anything too. The hairy kid was playing this weird instrument thing, and weeds were wrapping around the monster. I jumped on its back and stabbed it's middle neck. Nothing happened except the monster threw me against a tree.

"What are you doing!" the girl yelled. I wasn;t sure if she was yelling at me or one of her friends. Then the monster went straight for me. "Get away from him!" the girl yelled, and jumped in front of me with a shield and sword to deflect the monster. The younger kid was raising is arm saying some words in a different language and a few seconds later skeletons rose from the ground. They began climbing on the monster. The girl got up and stabbed it in the back. The skeletons began wearing it down, and beating it with each others bones. After they stabbed them like fifty times, the monster disinagrated.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?"I yelled at them. Instead of an answer I got,

"Now what the Hades is wrong with you kid! Going and attacking that with some regular knife! You could have been killed!" the girl yelled at me.

"Well, I thought you were in trouble, and what did you just say?" I said.

"Well my names Annabeth, that's Grover," She pointed to the hairy dude, "and that's Nico." Annabeth said then pointed to the other kid.

"Okay, well explain to me what just happened!" I demanded. By now Sterling and Paige had gotten out of the car and were standing next to me with confused faces.

"That was a hydra, you shouldn't be able to see it, unless.." Grover interrupted her "No he's mortal."

"Wait, what do you mean I'm mortal? And the hydra from mythology?" I asked

"Umm what's your name?" Annabeth asked

"Percy, Percy Jackson," I said

"I like it, anyways Percy we are uhh different I really can't explain." Annabeth said.

"Well why not?" I asked.

"We just can't!" Nico said.

"Well thanks for saving my life."

"No problem. You seem special I think we would've gotten along." Annabeth said. Then they all got in a car and drove off.

"What the hell happened?" Sterling asked me.

"I have no freaking idea." I admitted.

"That's girls kinda cute Percy I know you like her." Paige said I blushed

"Let's just go home," I said. We got in the car and drove home.


	5. I fly into camp

When I got home I tried going straight to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about today, about those kids. Msotly Annabeth. Who were they? And wy couldn't they tell me? Was that really the Hydra from Greek mythology? Just too many questions, and no answers.

Around two in the morning, I got up to go get some water to help me sleep, but I guess I woke up Paul, because when I was getting my water he walke n and turned on the kitchen light.

"Couldn't sleep?" Paul asked.

"No, I have a lot on my mind," I said.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked. I knew I could trust Paul with this so I decided to tell him.

"Well, today on our way back from the movies, I saw this thing , it was like a monster, and these teenagers about my age were fighting it."I told him

"Hmm, go on." He said.

"So, I tried to help them, I grabbed my own knife and stabbed it on the neck, then it threw me against a tree. It tried to kill me but one of the people that was fighting it saved my life. Then she said ' What the Hades' , and that that thing was a Hydra, but she couldn't explain who she was. It was weird. But, Paige and Sterling didn't notice any of it." I said

"Wow, that's very disturbing, but I'm sure you'll forget about it soon. I wish I could help you understand what's wrong." Paul said. I knew I would never forget it though.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy and it was my imagination," I said.

"You're not crazy Percy. Don't say that." Paul said.

"Well, I'm gonna go try to sleep." I said.

"I'll do the same, goodnight Percy," Paul said then left.

I still had a lot of trouble, but eventually I fell asleep. I dreamt all night about them. Each one of them had at least one dream by themselves, but Annabeth had like six. I woke up around noon and got dressed to meet Paige and Sterling in a park at one. I ate lunch then jogged over to the park.

"Hey guys," I told them.

"Hi," They both said at the same time. I tried a bunch of times to explain what happened last night, but I knew they didn't believe me. Also Paige was mad that I had a crush on Annabeth. Sterling, and Paige got some McDonalds, and we headed down an alley. Paige went to throw her thrash away in a trash can and she like fell through screaming. Sterling, and I ran after her, and something in the trash can grabbed us. We were falling into darkness and we landed on a concrete floor. I saw Paige lying on the ground and I saw Sterling pass out, then I passed out.

What I guessed was a few hours later the three of us woke up in some kind of warehouse.

"Where are we?" Paige asked me.

"I have no idea." I said. I had a weird feeling it had somehtng to do with last night though. There were no windows, just a bug gray building with tons of boxes, and bones. Lots and lots of bones. Chills ran down my spine.

"We have to find a way out." Sterling said

"Really? I thought we could just stay here the rest of our lives," I said.

"Oh, shut up," He yelled.

"Both of you stop!," Paige demanded. Suddenely a tall man with one eye came out. I knew it was a Cyclops, and after last night it had to be real.

"Whoa," Sterling said.

"Do you see his eye?" I asked him

"What about them," He said. Them. Great once again they didn't see them, like I did.

"You're going to make a delicious dinner," The Cyclops said. Paige screamed The Cyclops went after her. I looked around for something to stop it with but all there was were boxes, and bones. It didn't look like either one would help much.

The Cyclops had Paige in his hand and he was trying to tie her up. Sterling tred destracting him by throwing bones at him, but it didn't do much. I did the only thing I could think to do. I jumped on the monsters back and poke him in the eye.

Like Annabeth said, I might just be a mortal but I bet I could take down one of those monsters if I had they're weapons. I poked his eye as hard as I could and he roared. He dropped Paige on her head and Sterling went to help her. I jumped off and ran around looking for anything I could use as a weapon. I found a piece of concrete coming out of the floor. I digged it outand threw it as hard as I could straight at the giants eye. The Cyclops ducked and the rock hit a button on the wall.

"Oh no!" the Cyclops yelled. I didn't know what he was talking about, I looked over at Sterling and Paige who looked as confused as I did. The Cyclops started running around panicking paying no attention to us.

"Percy, what's going on?" Paige asked. I shrugged.

"Do you guys here that?" Sterling asked. I listened for a second then a heard it. Beeping from the button the rock hit. I went over there to look around ignoring the screaming Cyclops next to me. I lifted up some of the boxes and saw a bunch of things under them. We were dead, they were bombs.

"Guys, we have t get out now, there's bombs!" I yelled.

"What!" Sterling screamed

"Where's the damn exit?" I yelled I didn't know how much time we had, but I doubted it would be long. I was wondering if maybe I had met those kids for a reason. But now I might never know.

Paige started crying. I tried comforting her but it didn't help. This may be the last time we ever saw each other. The last time we'd ever see our families, or anyone, or anything. Of course she was crying. We just gave up looking for an exit, and apparently the Cyclops didn't know where one was either, he just sat in the corner sucking his thumb.

The ticking slowed down. I started to think it wasn't gping to blow up, but in a few seconds there was a huge explosion. The three of us were blown to other side of the warehouse. I saw Sterling, and Paige being torn apart from the explosion, dying. Blood and fire was everywhere. I exploded out of the roof and flew for what seemed like an hour, then I landed in a grass field, and passed out.

When I woke up I saw a bunch of people looking over me. I recognized three of them. Annabeth, Grover, and Nico. With them was a pretty girl with black hair, a huge buff guy, a red headed girl, and an older man with a…I think I hit my head too hard because I saw a horses body.

"Where am I, What's going on?" I demanded.

"You're at camp half-blood, Percy, but I'm not sure how you got there though. Annabeth you keep an eye on him, and I'll discuss this with Mr. D," The horse dude said.

"Fine," Annabeth said. I sat up.

"Okay, Annabeth, tell me what's happening right now!" I demanded.

"I can't tell you Percy, not yet at least, not until Chiron tell me I can." She said.

"Is Chiron the horse dude?" I asked.

"He's a centaur, and Grover is a satyr." Annabeth said. It took me a second to notice that Grover wasn't wearing pants, and that there really was fur sticking out of his jeans last night.

"Hi," Grover said, then he and Nico went off to do whatever. Annabeth started talking to the red head girl, and the other two teenagers. The red headed girl studied me.

"No, he's mortal. I'm sure of it." She said.

"Rachel, he has to be, how else could he get into camp!" Annabeth said.

"I don't know," Rachel said "Maybe someone let him in or something," Rachel suggested.

"We can't let a mortal in," Annabeth said.

"But a god can," Rachel said. She walked off, and I fell asleep.


	6. I get locked out of the world

I woke up the next day on an old brown couch. Annabeth was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Good morning sleepy head," She said. I had dreams of Sterling and Paige. I can't believe they were dead.

"Do you know if my friends are okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know what happened to them Percy, we aren't even sure what happened to you," Annabeth said.

"Well," I started but Annabeth cut me off.

"We'll talk about it later with Chiron," She said, "Come on, I guess I could show you around," I followed her outside and looked at the house we were in. It was a big blue four story house. We walked down to twelve buildings in a U shape.

"These are the twelve cabins, each one represents the parent of the half-bloods staying there." Annabeth explained.

"So, who are the parents?" I asked her.

"The Olympians, the Greek gods," Annabeth said. "They're real and so are all the monsters, and we all are children of a god and a child of a mortal."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in in just a day," I said.

"Yeah, it is," Annabeth agreed.

"So, who's your Olympian parent?" I asked

"Athena, goddess of wisdom," She said.

"Wait, do you think I'm a demigod?" I asked.

"Rachel and Grover say you aren't, but I don't know how else you could have gotten into camp, mortals aren't allowed, except Rachel." Annabeth said.

"So, if Rachel's not a half-blood, what is she?" I asked.

"She's the oracle," Annabeth said.

"Oh," I said. "So Grover is a satyr, and who is Nico's parent." I asked

"Hades," Annabeth said.

"I thought he was evil because Zeus kicked off Olympus or something." I said.

"Well, he's not the nicest god ever, but I wouldn't necessarily call him evil." Annabeth explained.

"Oh, alright," I said

She took me to a giant amphitheater, and rock climbing lava wall, the mess hall, which didn't have a roof since she told me it never rained unless Mr. D allowed it to. She also explained to me that Mr. D was the Greek God of wine Dionysus, and that Zeus punished him to be camp director for one hundred years for chasing nymphs.

We watched the satyrs flirt and play with the dryads in the strawberry fields, and Annabeth explained to me about her family. They lived in San Fransisco, and she didn't really have a great relationship with them. She told me about running away and meeting her friends Luke and Thalia.

"Why are you telling me all this? I mean you just met me," I asked.

"I'm not sure. It's just something about you Percy, that I really like, I feel like I've known you for a long time." Annabeth admitted. "No come on it's time for our meeting with Chiron," She said. I followed to the rec room and we all sat around a ping pong table. There was Chiron, Annabeth, Mr. D, Grover, Nico, Rachel, a girl named Clarisse, A girl named Katie Gardner, The buff guy that was there when I woke up here the first time, Beckendorf, his girlfriend the girl I saw when I woke up, Silena, a guy named Michael Yew, twins Connor, and Travis and me, were all there.

"Well, I think we have a lot to talk about," Chiron said, "first, Percy why don't you tell us what happened to you."

"Well a few days ago, I was with my friends going home from the movies, when I saw Annabeth, Grover, and Nico fighting a hydra. So I went to help them, I used my knife and stabbed it in the neck, then it tried to kill me, but Annabeth saved my life. My friends thought the hydra was trees. Then the next day, my friends and I went on a walk. One of them threw something away and fell threw a trash can. We followed her down there, and a Cyclops was there, but my friends didn't notice his one eye. Anyways the warehouse we were in ended up blowing up killing my friends, then I ended up here," I said.

"Well, that's very interesting, you know you shouldn't have been able to get into camp," Chiron said

"I've heard," I said.

"Only an Olympian, or myself can let in a mortal," He said.

"And if Chiron didn't let him, one of the Olympians had to," Rachel said.

"Thank you for telling us that captain obvious," Annabeth said. I guess they didn't get along to well.

"But which one did that, and why?" Beckendorf said.

"We should probably go to Olympus and find out," Nico suggested.

"I will go to Olympus, and talk to them, in the mean time Percy, you will stay here as a camper, woul you rather stay in the Hermes cabin or the big house?" Chiron asked,

"Umm, I guess the Hermes cabin," I said.

"Very well then, Connor, Travis, go help him get settled, and no robbing or pranking him,"

"Aww damn, Travis I guess we have to use that on the Ares cabin," Connor said. Clarisse glared at him.

"I mean we wre gonna have to give that to the Ares cabin to use" He said.

"Dumb ass," Travis whispered. I got the top bunk of the last bed. I really didn't want to participate in tomorrow's activities, but I wasn't sure I'd get a choice.

The next morning, Travis woke me up and told me Annabeth was looking for me.

"She said she'd meet you down at the lake," He said,

"Alright," I said. I got dresses and headed to the lake. When I got there I saw Annabeth sitting alone on the beach. "Hey," I said.

"Oh, hi Percy," She said.

"So, why'd you want me to come over here?" I asked.

"Well, actually I just thought we could go for a canoe ride," She said.

"Oh, well okay," I said. We both got in a canoe and started rowing. "Do you have any idea what's going on with me?" I asked.

"Well, I guess one of the gods has something for you to become or do or something. But I just feel like I have to do anything to help you achieve that. I don't know but you just seem so special to me," Annabeth admitted.

"Wow," was all that came out.

"Percy, right when I saw you, I know you were special, and I knew I had to save you that day," Annabeth said.

"Well, I guess I could tell you that, when I first saw you I knew I loved you," I admitted. I can't believe I just said that, how stupid am I!

"You love me Percy?"

"okay, yes, yes I do," I said. Annabeth leaned in and kissed me. Suddenly the entire world stopped spinning, time slowed down, all there was was me and Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Annabeth said.

"No, it's fine,"I insisted.

We headed back to shore to go do our activities. I had to go with the Hermes cabin, so me and Annabeth didn't see each other much. First, we went to the Pegasus stables. Silena helped me as best as she could, but I was terrible at it. I fell off before we got ten feet in the air.

"Well great job everyone," Silena said. Then looked at me and frowned. Also, since Hades didn't have a cabin, Nico was in Hermes too, he helped me a lot in Archery, which I also sucked at. Arts and Crafts was no better.

"Well, I don't know what to do with you, we only have sword fighting, so maybe you'll get lucky," Nico said.

"I might be okay at that, I've fake sword fighted before," I told him.

"Really? Maybe you might be okay at this then," Nico said.

"Or not. I'm not a demigod like the rest of you," I said.

"Actually, we don't know that, you may be like part demigod or something. Maybe that's how you got in camp. You have AD-HD, you can see through the mist, obviously the gods like you enough to bring you here," Nico said.

"Why couldn't I Just go back home, I mean my two best friends just died, and now my parents think I'm dead," I complained.

"Because a god wanted you here, and if you left he'd most likely just bring you back, in fact there's no guarantee if you can leave," Nico answered.

"Well, let's try it," I said.

"Fine," Nico said. We ran down to what everyone called Thalia's pine tree, and walked to the edge of camp's borders. "Well you going through?" Nico asked.

Honestly, I was sorta nervous Nico would be right and I couldn't leave camp. "Percy, promise you won't run off if you can get through," Nico said.

"Promise," I said. I walked under the walkway. I couldn't get out.


	7. I fall in a pool of lava

**Here's an actually summary of the story. When Percy's girlfriend Annabeth dies, he wishes he was never even a demigod. His wish ends up coming true, and he doesn't remember ever being a demigod. When a god leads him to camp halfblood he finds out he was once a demigod and he has to find the fates and convince them to make him a demigod, but the choice to become a demigod could kill someone he loves. Okay that's it.** **Now the real story.**

Me and Nico had to run back to make it to sword fighting. We got there just in time.

"It's about time you two got here," Beckendorf said. "Percy we need to find you a sword." He looked around for a little bit, then said, "Here try this one," He said. I lifted up the sword and it felt a little heavy. Beckendorf noticed I was having trouble. "Okay then, something a little lighter maybe,"

He handed over a different sword, it was just a little smaller, but it felt perfect.

"It's great," I told him.

"Okay everyone for the next few minutes we are gonna pair up and practice, focus on your defense," Beckendorf instructed. "Percy, come over here." I walked over to him. "So, I'm just gonna show you some basic techniques." Beckendorf said. He showed me some basic defense moves, how to knock your opponents sword out of their hands.

It took me a little while to get the hang of it, but eventually I was able to actually beat someone. Sword fighting wasn't as hard as I imagined, and everyone once in a while I'd get really aggressive, and almost even beat Beckendorf.

"Wow Percy, you're great at this," Beckendorf said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Show off," Nico muttered.

"No I'm not!" I shouted.

"Dude, I'm joking, gods," Nico said and laughed. I really didn't want to leave sword fighting now, but Nico told me we'd be climbing the rock wall next . When we got there everyone was surprised to see Dionysus there.

"Great what's he doing here," Nico whispered to me.

"Today, I'm going to instructing you," Dionysus began, "We will be playing a new game today."

"What kind of game?" Travis asked.

"Well there will be a little more of a challenge, as you see there's a large pool of lava around the rock climbing wall,"

"There is no pool of lava around it," Nico pointed out. Dionysus snapped his fingers and a pool of lava appeared around it.

"Now what you have to do is get your entire team to the wall, over the wall, and back out of the other side of the pool."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"You have to figure that out Perry," Dionysus said.

"It's Percy," I said.

"No, I specifically heard Chiron tell me your name was Perry," Dionysus said. "Now everyone get into teams of five," he announced.

I teamed up with, Nico, the Stoll brothers, and Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin.

"The first team to complete the task will win!" Dionysus announced.

"So, any idea how we can get across?" I asked.

"Hey, maybe we can use our winged shoes our dad gave us," Connor suggested.

"But that would only get two of us across," Nico said.

"We could just take the shoes off when we get to the rock wall, and give them to you," Connor said. I really didn't think it was a bad idea. Connor ran back to his cabin to get the shoes. He came back in about five minutes with no shoes. "Someone cut off the wings," Connor complained.

"Okay, then that idea is ruined," Nico said.

"I think I might have an I idea, but it's kind of bad," I announced.

"Tell us," Jake said.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could try tying a rope to a tree and a sword and throwing the sword at the rock wall so it will stick in there and we can climb across the rope," I said.

"Well, that would only work if someone, put the sword in themselves," Nico said.

"Okay, so maybe we could tie the rope to the tree, and one of us could swing over there and stab the sword into it," I suggested.

"There's no guarantee that they would make," Travis said.

"I say we try it," Jake said.

"Okay then who is going to do it?" I asked.

"I think you should do it, Percy it was your idea," Nico said. The others nodded in agreement.

"But, I couldn't do it," I said.

"Just try Percy, the worst thing that could happen is you fall in the lava and die a terrible death," Nico said.

"And that's suppose to make me want to do that?" I asked.

"Well, we aren't giving you a choice," He said. We got a really long rope and tied to the closest tree. I grab onto the rope and climb up in the tree, and stood on a ledge ready to jump. I was very nervous.

"You can do it Percy," Jake said. I took a deep breath and jumped forward holding on tight to the rope. I soared through the air, and somehow ended up reaching the wall I grabbed on and stabbed the sword into it as hard as I could. It went in just deep enough for the others to get across. First Jake came across with no problem. Nico slipped off, but Connor jumped out and caught him almost causing the rope to drop. Travis got over without a problem.

We climbed up to the top, and the other four climbed over. I was the last one to go over though. When I reached my leg over, I slipped. I was barely able to catch myself, but I wasn't able to hold on long I started falling down into the lava. I waited to burn to death.I was still living. I waited for pain to come, but nothing more that some sore muscles from falling came. I suddenly realized I wasn't in lava I was on water. I swam out and I saw that everyone took the advantage of swimming around the rock wall. I got out thanking the gods I was okay. Yes I've got a little used to saying gods. Everyone started at me in amazement.

"Well I think we know what god brought you here," Nico said.

"Who?" I aksed

"Poseidon of course. God of the sea," Nico said


	8. We learn part of the truth

Chiron got back to camp that afternoon, and we explained to him what happened.

"Well, it does look like Poseidon, but no one admitted to anything on Olympus," Chiron said.

"We have to go there and talk to him, Chiron!" Annabeth insisted.

"It's not likely Poseidon knows any more than we do, Annabeth, perhaps he feels some connection with Percy like you did when you first met him," Chiron said.

"I guess it's possible," Annabeth replied.

"What would Poseidon possibly have a connection with me for?" I asked.

"Who knows, maybe he just in a mood for saving some random kids life," Grover suggested.

"But, he led me here," I said.

"Because we are suppose to help Percy find out why he's here," Nico said.

"I agree with Nico, but we have no idea what it could be," Annabeth said.

"Actually, I might have an idea of someone who could help us," Nico said

"Who?" I asked

"I'll tell you when we get there," Nico said "Chiron we will have to leave camp,"

"Okay, you can leave camp, do you want to take anyone else with you?" Chiron asked.

"No, that's okay," Nico said.

"Wait a second!" Annabeth shouted, "You're not leaving me, I want to know what happened with Percy," She said.

"And you will when we get back," Nico said.

"Ughh, Nico, fine whatever I won't go," She said.

Me and Nico decided to take the camp van because I'd die on a Pegasus. I was worried someone would pull us over, not because Nico wasn't sixteen, but because when he's nervous or anxious, I don't think he's a very good driver.

"I can drive," I said, "I even have my license."

"I'm fine," Nico insisted.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked. Nico hesitated.

"You'll see when we get there," He said.

"What is with you and all the you'll see when we get there, and stuff?" I asked.

"It's just that I don't like going here it brings back bad memories," He said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine it's not like it's your fault," Nico said. But with what's happened the past few days, who knows, maybe it was my fault.

"What happened?" I asked not expecting a real answer.

"My sister, Bianca died a few years ago. She was a hunter of Artemis, and she was killed in battle, she's buried where we are going," Nico said.

"So we are going to a graveyard?" I asked.

"Yep," Nico said.

"How would your sister be able to help me?" I asked him .

"I don't know, I just have a feeling she can," Nico said

"Okaaay," I said.

"And she's not the only person that will be there," Nico said.

The cemetery was all the way in Maryland near Washington D.C. so it was nine p.m. before we got there. When we finally got to the cemetery, it seemed like one of those in a horror film, and I didn't doubt it was. It was an old cemetery. There were graves of people who died from the early 1800's. Then I saw one grave with a name I recognized and froze.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked,

"Look!" I said and pointed to the grave.

"Percy, that's just an empty grave site," Nico said. But that's not what I saw. There was a tombstone, and the name on it was Annabeth Chase.

"Yeah, sorry I just thought I saw something," I lied.

"Oay, we're here," Nico said. He said some words in ancient greek, and dumped in some French fries, and the shimmering form of Bianca Di Angelo appeared.

"Hello Nico," She said. She tried hugging him but she just passed through him.

"Hello Percy," She said.

"Uhh, hi," I said.

"Bianca, we were wondering if you knew anything about what's been happening to Percy," Nico said.

"Well I don't know much, but there's a few possible things," Bianca said.

"Like what?" Nico asked

"Perhaps he was reborn," Bianca suggested.

"I guess that's possible," Nico said.

"Do you know why Poseidon was protecting me, and brought me to camp?" I asked.

She thought for a minute.

"Hmm, well maybe he thought you were his son or something," Bianca said.

"He'd know if Percy was a demigod though," Nico said.

"There's no guarantee of that, though Nico if you haven't noticed Half- bloods scents are getting harder to smell, the death rate of demigods have gone way down the past few years," Bianca said.

"Since the whole war thing stared," Nico said.

"Right," Bianca said.

"Wait, what war?" I asked.

"This guy Luke is a son of Hermes, and he is working for Kronos, getting him to rise by recruiting demigods, and they have huge armies of monsters and they are going to try and take over the gods," Nico explained.

"That's terrible," I said.

"Which is why you have to find out what's wrong with Percy, we can't have him as a distraction," Bianca said.

What's wrong with me? A distraction? I couldn't believe Bianca was saying this.

"Oh and Percy, I can see what you saw," It took me a second to realize she meant Annabeth's grave.

"Well, goodbye Nico, goodbye Percy," Bianca said and she disappeared.

"That didn't help much," I said.

"You have another visitor," Nico said. I turned and saw a little girl sitting by a fire in a brown cloak. "Hello lady Hestia," Nico said.

"Hello you two," Hestia said, and motioned us to come over by the hearth. "Are you hungry?" She asked. I hadn't eaten almost all day so we told her we were. There was a big table in front of us with tons of the best food you could think of.

"Now, let's get to business," Hestia said.

"I need to find out what's going on with me, and why Poseidon is protecting me," I said.

"I know, Percy I hold all thought of everyone's life," Hestia said. "I have it from a long long time ago, perhaps you can find it,"

"Wait, you knew?" I asked.

"Unfortunatly, I'm not allowed to see them only show them," Hestia said.

"Well, can I see it?" I asked.

"Look into my eyes Percy," Hestia said. I looked into her eyes and suddenly I saw myself in a funeral home alone with Hestia. I had no idea who's funeral it was though.

I heard Hestia tell me that, many people had to go through this, and all that, telling me to be cheery. Then I heard myself say I wish I was never a demigod, and Hestia told me she hopes the Fates will make my wish come true.

I came back to reality. "I was a demigod, I think," I said.

"But how'd you become a mortal?" Nico asked.

"I wished for it," I said.

"That doesn't seem right," Nico said.

"Not a lot is right anymore," Hestia pointed out.

"True," He said.

" Do you know why you wished for it?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I was at a funeral someone close to me died,"

"Do you know who?" He asked.

"No idea," I lied, but I was pretty sure the funeral was for Annabeth. We told Hestia our goodbyes and headed on our way back to camp.

"Well we are gonna have a long meeting at camp," Nico said.

"Sure will," I agreed.


	9. We start the quest

We rushed back to camp as fast as we could and almost got pulled over a few times. We ran through Thalia's pine tree and saw everyone waiting for us outside the big house.

"Percy, what happened?" Annabeth asked.

"I figured it out," I said panting.

"Well then we need to have a meeting," Chiron announced.

All the camp counselors, Me, Chiron, Mr. D was even there, and Argus, Nico and Grover were there too.

"Okay Percy, tell us what happened," Chiron said.

I decided I'd leave out everything with Bianca and skipped to the Hestia part.

"Well, Hestia showed me a vision of a long, very long time ago, of me at a funeral. At the funeral I told her that I wish I was never a demigod, and Hestia told me she hopes the Fates grant my wish," I told them.

"So, percy was a demigod?" Selina asked.

"Looks as so," Chiron said.

"But, why would the Fates actually make him mortal?" Annabeth asked.

"Who knows besides them," Chiron said.

"No one will probably ever know," Beckendorf said.

"So, I still don't get why Poseidon brought me here," I said

" Because he wanted you to become a demigod again," Mr. D said

"Why would he?" I asked.

"Just a suggestion," He replied.

"Percy, you need to confront Poseidon and ask him yourself, that's the only way he will tell us," Chiron said.

"So, where would I even find Poseidon?" I asked.

"Olympus of course, unless he's under sea," Annabeth said.

"So I just have to go find Poseidon and make him tell me why he brought me here, sounds easy enough," I said.

"Argus can drive you into Manhattan," Chiron said.

"Can I take Annabeth?" I asked. Her eyes lit up like she'd really wanted to go.

"I suppose for sompany, but when you talk to Poseidon, she will have to wait somewhere," Chiron said.

"Well I still need someone to help me tell him what to say," I said.

About fifteen minutes later, me and Annabeth were getting In the camp van on our way to the Empire State Building. We went up to a doorman.

"Six hundredth floor," Annabeth said.

"Doesn't exist he said," He said.

"Listen we need to talk to Poseidon, Now!" I told him. He looked up and handed me a key.

"Don't let anyone else in the elevator with you," He said. After we got in the elevator something important occurred to Annabeth.

"Wait a sec, how will you get in Olympus?" Annabeth asked me.

"Wouldn't Poseidon let me in?" I guessed.

"I'm not sure if he can," Annabeth admitted.

"Well I guess this may have been a waste of time," I said. The elevator opened up, and somehow I was able to step into Olympus. I couldn't believe what I saw, it was just too hard to describe.

"So where's Poseidon?" I asked Annabeth.

"I'm guessing he might be in the throne room, but I have to wait outside, just ask him why he's doing this, don't leave until he tells you," Annabeth told me.

I walked inside the throne room, which was again to amazing to describe in words. I saw a man sitting in a throne. He had black and a black beard and had green eyes. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and shorts. I knew he was Poseidon

"Hello, Perseus Jackson, I have been waiting for you," He bellowed. His voce echoed through the throne room.

"You've been waiting for me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Don't be intimidated by me Percy," Poseidon said.

"Why have you been protecting me?" I managed to ask.

"The same reason Annabeth is with you now," Poseidon said. "Because we both feel connected to you,"

"How do you feel connected to me?" I asked.

"I had a vision about you, as a demigod," He admitted, "You told me that you wanted to become a demigod again, you asked for my help, so I did,"

"So, you think I need to become a demigod again," I said.

"Yes I do, I believe that somehow I was talking to the old you," Poseidon said.

"Wow," was all I said.

"You need to get a quest and find the fates and convince them to make you become a demigod again?" Poseidon said.

"Can I even get a quest since I'm mortal?" I asked.

"You got on Olympus, and camp half-blood," Poseidon answered.

"But that was because of you," I said He stared at me for a second

"I didn't let you in camp, or Olympus. The only thing I did was make sure that explosion didn't kill you," Poseidon said.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" I asked.

"It could only have been the Fates themselves, which might mean that they want you to find them," Poseidon said.

"If they wanted me to find them then why didn't they just come to me?" I asked.

"The Fates sometimes work in mysterious way," He answered.

"Well I guess I need to go get that quest," I said.

"Goodbye Perseus," Poseidon said. Before I left I turned round and asked,

"You were my father when I wasa demigod weren't you?"

"Yes, I believe I was," Poseidon said.

I waved goodbye, and walked out. Annabeth started asking me everything that happened right when I got outside. I explained everything that had happened to her.

"We have to get back to camp fast!" Annabeth said in excitement.

"Calm down," I told her. She laughed.

"It's just I'm excited your getting a quest, Percy," Annabeth said

"Yeah, hopefully," I said. We finally got to camp, and Annabeth hurried in to find Chiron. When we found him I explained everything Poseidon told me.

"You need to visit Rachel I think," Chiron said. Chiron led me to a large cabin back in the fields where the oracle Rachel lived.

I knocked on the door, and Rachel answered almost immediately.

"Oh hi, guys, need a prophecy or something?" She said.

"Uhh yeah, I need to get a quest," I said.

"Well come on in," Rachel said. Me, Annabeth, and Chiron followed her in the cabin. She led us into a room that was decorated 70's style. "This is hwere I give my best prophecies," Rachel explained.

We waited a few seconds for something to happen.

"Maybe if the others leave the room," Rachel suggested. Chiron and Annabeth both walked out of the room. Still nothing happened. Rachel frowned and walked out of the room. "Chiron there's no prophecy for him," I heard her say.

"There has to be," Annabeth said.

" No, there doesn't Annabeth. Only if the Fates want there to be one," Chiron said.

"I can still go on the quest though, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but we won't know what to expect," Chiron explained.

"And monsters will attack you, even if you're not a demigod," Rachel reminded us.

"Also, with a quest you are allowed two companions," Chiron said.

"Okay, then I want Annabeth to go, will you?" I asked.

"Of course," She answered.

"And Nico," I said. We had someone go find Nico, and he came in a few minutes.

"Nico do you want to go on the quest to find the fate with Percy?" Chiron asked him.

"Hell yeah," He said.

"Wait, I need Grover too," I said.

"Grover? Why?" Chiron asked, "You barely even know him,"

"But, he's one of the people that had something major to do with my life as a demigod," I said, "he was there during the hydra, and he needs to go,"

"Percy, has a point," Annabeth said. When we found Grover he accepted to go on the quest, but he was very surprised.

I went to bed that night terrified at what might happen the next few days, and I dreamed about what happened when the hydra attacked, and Annabeth wasn't there to save me. The hydra ended up tearing my body apart. Then I dreamed about Sterling, and Paige, and I in the Cyclops lair. But instead I had to watch the Cyclops eat them and then see them get blown back out during the explosion. Finally I woke up. Chiron came to talk to me to give me help with my quest in the morning.

"Now, we don't know exactly where the Fates will be, but I do know that you need to head south, the Fates like to go to Florida in their free time," Chiron explained.

"Florida?" I said, and laughed.

"Yes, on the east coast is where you can find them. Every year on July 1st they can be found walking on Miami Beach." Chiron explained.

"That a week," I said.

"Great, you know your days of the weeks," Annabeth said from behind me,"Now let's go Percy,"

Annabeth, Grover, Nico and I all drove into Manhattan.


	10. Our train tips over

We got all the way to Maryland before our first monster attacked. We were on a train and something rammed into literally knocking it over. All the mortals in our train car were all right, but I didn't know about the rest.

Annabeth busted out the window and jumped out. We followed her, and slid down the top of the train. Standing about twenty yards away from us were two giant lions.

"The Nemean Lion," Annabeth said.

"Isn't there only one of them?" Grover asked .

"Not anymore," Annabeth answered.

I grabbed my sword and they charged us. They both went for Annabeth and Nico, but I tried slicing ones neck and got it to come after me, and Grover.

"Do you know how to stop this if its bullet proof?" I asked him.

"Well a few years ago I fought one, but we had bricks to throw in its mouth," Grover said.

"How'd you get bricks in there?" I asked.

"We had to risk getting our heads bit off," Grover admitted.

"Damn," I said. I got an idea. "Grover go find me a rope!" I yelled.

"Don't you need help fighting him," He complained.

"I'll be fine, just find a rope for me," I said. Grover headed onto the train, and I managed to even slice the inside of it's mouth. But just barely, and I wasn't gonna risk it again, because the first time he was an inch away from having my arm.

About five minutes later Grover came back and tossed me a long rope. I caught it and jumped on the monsters back. I grabbed the ends of the rope and threw the middle down aiming for its mouth. I got it. I don't know how but somehow I was able to hold its mouth open .

"Grover, stab it now!" I yelled.

"I-I can't." Grover said, "He'll eat me."

"No he won't I promise," I said to him. Grover stabbed inside the nemean lion's mouth. It turned into ashes. I hopped down sweating a lot. I looked around and didn't see Annabeth, Nico, or the other nemean lion.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"Maybe they got eaten," Grover suggested. I gave him a dirty look. "Sorry," He said. We found them alone on the other side of the train.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well a tank ran over it, and made it open its mouth, then Nico stabbed it." Annabeth explained.

"Holy crap, that's awesome!" Grover said.

"We need to get out of here now," Nico said. We ran into the woods and decided to set up camp for the night. We all laid on our sleeping backs just talking and stuff, forgetting we just got attacked by a monster. The only food we had were some, Chips Ahoy, Doritos, Cheez Its, and a few bottles of water.

"Well guys I'm really tired I think I'll take the third watch," I said.

"I'll do first watch," Annabeth volunteered. It took me almost an hour to fall asleep. I had a dream of me in the hospital. I guessed it was after the explosion and I somehow survived. I looked horrible. I was red all over from burns and blood, had a black eye, two broken legs, and a broken arm. A few broken ribs and probably a cracked skull.

"Percy, I'm so glad you're alive," My mother said.

"I don't think I will be for long," I told her.

"You will be," She said, "The doctor told me you'll be here for a long time, but you will live."

"What happened to Sterling, and Paige?" I asked her.

"They didn't make it," She said I wish it hadn't been real, but my dream mom was right.

"Mom, I don't want to live in this pain," I told her.

"Well you weren't thinking about killing yourself," She said," Were you?"

I nodded "Mom, please turn off my life support," I begged.

"Percy, I can't. You're my son!" My mom said. Then Annabeth came in and turned off my life support, and kissed me.

"Goodbye Percy," She said and my dream ended. Someone shook me awake. I moaned that I wasn't done sleeping, and I saw Nico's face.

"Percy, get up it's your turn to watch," Nico said. I got up and Nico went back to sleep. I found myself staring at Annabeth. She seemed even hotter when she was sleeping. Unfortunatly I fell asleep before my watch was over. When I woke up in the morning, Annabeth started yelling at me.

"What the Hades, Percy," She yelled, "If something came after us, we'd probably be dead now!"

"I'm sorry I was just really tired," I complained.

"Don't be so hard on him Annabeth," Grover said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Annabeth apologized.

"We should start heading out," Nico said. We wondered through the woods for almost like ten hours, until we ended up in a small town.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" I complained.

"We'll walk," Annabeth said.

"I'm too tired to walk," Grover complained. We decided to stay in a motel in the town.

About twelve in the morning someone knocked on the door. It was a woman with dark hair, and beautiful gray eyes.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"I need to talk to Percy," The woman answered.

"Wait, you know her?" I asked.

"This is my mother, Athena," Annabeth said.

"Percy, will you step outside with me?" Athena asked.

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded. I followed Athena outside.

"So, why would you need to talk to me?" I asked.

"I came to warn you," Athena said.

"About what?"

"About some of the gods, some of them don't want you to become a demigod, Hades, Ares, and Dionysus are a few," Athena said.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked.

"Well, some of the gods want you tobecome a demigod, and I think that the gods that don't want you to were your enemies," Athena said.

"Why does that mean, they have to be my enemy now?" I asked.

"Percy, that's just the way the Fates want it, and do not trust anyone else," Athena warned.

Athena started to walk away.

"Wait," I yelled. She turned around.

"Yes?" ]

"What were you? When I was a demigod, my enemy or friend?" I asked.

"That depends on how much you kissed Annabeth," Athena said. I blushed.

"Oh." She disappeared and I went inside.

"What did she want?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning," I answered.


	11. Our waitress tries to kill us

As soon as I woke up the next morning, Annabeth was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Well?" She said.

"Well what?" I asked.

"You said you'd tell me what my mother wanted to talk to you about in the morning," Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah, well Athena was warning me," I said.

"About?" Nico asked.

"About some of the gods. She said that some of them didn't want me to become a demigod, and would even try to stop me," I explained.

"Why would they not want you to become a demigod?" Annabeth wondered.

"Athena thinks that they were my enemies when I was a demigod before," I said.

"Did she say who they weer?" Grover asked.

"She said, Hades, Ares, and Dionysus," I said.

"This isn't good," Annabeth said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You are enemies with three major gods, Percy!" Annabeth shouted.

"Plus, they will make our quest a lot harder. They will send monsters after us," Nico said.

"I think we'll be seeing more monsters soon if we stay here," Grover said.

"I agree, we need to get moving," Annabeth said. A few minutes later we headed out, and walked a few hours, only stopping a few times, until we finally got to a car rental store. We rented a small compact car, that I had a feeling we wouldn't be returning. At least not in decent shape.

After about an hour of driving we got to Washington D.C.

"This place brings back some bad memories," Nico said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, me and my sister used to live here, back in like 1940 or something.

"Wait a minute! 1940?" I said.

"Yeah, there's this hotel in Las Vegas, that traps people in there, and time stops in there. Me, and Bianca we're in there for over seventy years," Nico explained.

"That's horrible," I said.

"I guess that's just what you get for being a child of the big three," Nico said. I thought about Poseidon telling me he thought I was his son. Did I really want to have that life?

"I know what you're thinking," Grover said, "Satyrs can read emotions, everything will be fine."

"You really think so?" I asked. He nodded.

We stopped outside of Washington D.C. at a family owned fast food restraunt.

We sat down in a booth, and a waiter came to take our order. I guessed he was the husband of the couple that owned the restraunt. Besides him I only saw one other worker. There was no one else in the restraunt. When he took our orders, he seemed nervous and his voice cracked. He almost even seemed scared.

The woman came and gave us our food instead of the man, but I saw him in the kitchen giving me a sincere look. I saw him mouth something. I think he was trying to warn us. But about what?

"Oh, hello children. Where are your parents?" the woman asked.

"We're on our own here," Annabeth said.

"Oh, too bad. You know what, this meals on me," the woman said. When she set down our food, I saw myself staring at her nails, They were very long, over an inch from where her fingers ended, they looked sort of like claws. I guess she saw me staring at them because she said, "Oh, you were admiring my nails. I don't get to use them as much due to the lack of business though as I used to," She frowned. "They're natural you know,"

"How are they natural?" Annabeth asked. I looked at them a little more closely. Those _were_ claws.

"You know we don't get children in here very often, plenty of their parents come here though. Never knowing they will never see their children again. I figured out what the man was warning us about. This wasn't his wife, she was a monster.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am a sphinx!" She said. Her clothes ripped off to reveal a giant lions body. I grabbed my sword. "I've heard about you, Percy. I've been paid to make sure you didn't make it out of here," The sphinx said.

"Who paid you?" I demanded. She didn't answer, instead she lunged at me. I side stepped but she clawed my side, ripping through the side of my shirt and skin. I screamed. Annabeth and Nico attacked it and gave Grove just enough time to get me out of there. He dragged me into the kitchen and the man helped Grover try to fix me up.

My entire side was bloody, and my shirt had been ripped all the down the side. Grover put a big towel on my side to stop the bleeding. The man who's name I learned was Stephen got an emergency kit, and spread some alochohal and medicine on my wound. It burned like hell, and I screamed bloody murder, saying every cuss word I could think of.

"Just calm down," Stephen said. Annabeth and Nico were still fighting the monster, I saw tables being thrown around words flying, the sphinx jumping on them, I saw blood on the wall, a big tv had been thrown across the room, and I think I even saw Nico attacking the sphinx with a fork.

The bleeding had finally stopped, but I was in no condition to fight. Nico was unconscience , and Annabeth was losing the fight. I told Grover to go help her. He took a long cutting knife and charged the sphinx.

"Die you little monster!" He screamed.

"She scraped you up pretty good, but you'll be fine , you just need to rest a couple of days," Stephen said.

"I don't have a couple days," I said.

"Are you on a quest?" He asked.

"Uhh yeah," I answered.

"I'm a demigod too," Stephen explained, "My father is Apollo."

"Well, I'm not a demigod, not yet anyways," I said.

"Yeah, I've heard about you," Stephen said.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"I came in here to have a bite to eat, and she tried to kill me," Stephen said," and every few months she finds a new half-blood to take the others, place as her husband or son. She would have killed me soon, unless you guys kill her."

The pain in my side got worse. I finally got up, and watched my friends finally take down the sphinx. The fight had been going on for at least half an hour. Annabeth, Grover, and Nico were all breathing very heavily, and had huge bruises and cuts all over them. The restraunt was completely destroyed, and there was even a giant whole in the wall the the sphinx had smashed through.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked, and then hugged me.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I said. She looked down at my side and realized how big the cut was, and how bad it must have been under the bandage.

"You're sure?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said. Annabeth kissed for about twenty seconds, until Nico, and Grover pulled her off. I started shivering, and the thought never even occurred to me that I didn't have a shirt anymore. Nico and Grover went into town to buy me another one. So I was alone in a destroyed building with Annabeth, and Stephen the son of Apollo. Stephen told us a bunch of stories of when he was a kid as a demigod. He even went to camp half-blood for a while. We told him about our quest too.

"Wow, your life seems pretty fascinating," Annabeth said.

"I guess it was a pretty good one for a demigod," Stephen said. Once again, I started thinking if becoming a demigod was really what I wanted.

Grover, and Nico came back with a cheap plain black shirt. Stephen told us that there was a shower in the back because the sphinx would never let him leave, and even offered to let us stay there a few nights. Unfortunatly we just didn't have the time. While Annabeth was taking a shower I went into the bedroom that had the bathroom with it, to get some stuff to help clean up the restraunt a little bit since Stephen decided he might try making it a real restraunt of his own. But when I stepped inside, I guess Annabeth was one of those people that doesn't dress in the bathroom, because she was standing there completely naked. I shut the door as soon as I saw and I mean _right_ when I saw her. A few minutes later she opened the door and said,

"Never speak of this," I just nodded. I took my shower, and we said goodbye to Stephen and left the messy restraunt. We were only in Virginia, and it was June 27th. Almost June 28th. We needed to hurry.


	12. I eat the best cheesburger ever

We drove until about one in the morning when we finally stopped somewhere in North Carolina, and checked into a motel. There was only one bed so me, Nico, and Grover all slept on the floor while Annabeth took the bed. I tried to complain that I was injured the worst, but Annabeth just told me to suck It up and that the lady should get the bed blah blah blah.

When Nico, and Grover were asleep I hopped up onto the bed, and woke up Annabeth.

"Percy, what do you want?" She asked tiredly.

"I wanted to talk," I said.

"Fine," Annabeth said. We got up and went outside to talk. "Why do you want to talk?" She asked.

"Just, about being a demigod, Poseidon said that he thinks I was his son when I was a demigod, and then Nico said that a life for a child of the big three was a bad life. And Stephen mentioned that his life was pretty good, and we've been getting attacked by the monsters," I said.

"And you're not sure if you want to become a demigod," Annabeth guessed.

"Right," I said.

"Well, Percy, if you really were Poseidons son, you'd be a very powerful half-blood. You'd be smelled by even more monsters, and maybe it's possible you have something to do with stopping Kronos," Annabeth said.

"Tell me more about the whole war, and Luke," I said.

"Well after I ran away when I was seven, and I found Luke, and Thalia. After fighting off monsters for several weeks, Grover found us and brought us to camp. Chiron practically raised me, then Luke turned evil and began to work for Kronos," Annabeth said.

"So, Thalia was turned into a pine tree?" I asked.

"Yeah, well we were on halfblood hill, surrounded by monsters, and Thalia gave up her life to get us to camp, then Zeus turned her into a pine tree. But a few years ago, when we found the golden fleece, Thalia came back," Annabeth explained.

"I hope I can meet her someday," I admiited.

"You two would like each other," Annabeth said.

"Umm, about last night," I began.

"Percy it's okay, it was just an honest mistake," She insisted.

"I'm really sorry, I should have knocked," I said.

"Really, it's fine, I mean there's really no harm done I guess," Annabeth said.

"Maye you're right," I said, "It's just a little akward,"

"Yeah, I guess, but we should go get some sleep," Annabeth said.

I fell asleep thinking about what Annabeth had told me about possibly having something to do with defeating Kronos, so I had a dream about it. Me and Kronos were on Olympus, fighting. The world seemed to be in flames, and Kronos was killing me. He sliced my arm off. I tried screaming for help, but nothing came out of my mouth. I finally got a yelp out as the Titan lord ended my life.

I woke up sweating. Grover sat up next to me watching the tv. The nature channel was on.

"Hey, Grover what are you watching?" I asked.

"Just a nature show," He said, "I was thinking about Pan, everyone thought that he died two thousand years ago, but the satyrs never gave up looking for him. I got my searchers license but I still haven't found him."

"You'll find him Grover," I said trying to encourage him.

"You really think so?" Grover asked.

"Yep, and I also think that when I was a demigod before, you were my best friend," I said and it was true.

"Maybe, I mean I did find Thalia, then Bianca and Nico, they were all children of the big three. It's probably likely I found you too, and became your friend." Grover said.

"So… uhh how ya doing?" I asked him trying to start a conversation.

"Me? Well I'm doing just fine. How are you humans doing happily destroying Pans relm," Grover shouted.

"Uhh," I said.

"I'm sorry Percy, I just hate pollution so much, and humans are the blame, just throwing their thrash away anywhere they want," Grover complained

"I'll never litter Grover," I promised.

"And you'll recycle?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, I'll buy a recycling bin as soon as I get home, assuming I do get home," I said.

"I'm sure you will we'll out of North Carolina by tonight, avoid getting attacked by monsters, and find the Fates in time for them to grant your wish," Grover assured me.

"How do we even know they will grant it, if they don't this entire quest will be a waste," I said.

"Yeah, it will be," Grover said.

"Wow, that cheers me up," I said.

"Sorry," Grover said.

We went back to sleep and none of us woke up until almost noon. We rushed out of the hotel and headed to South Carolina. We didn't even have time to stop for breakfast in the town so I was really hungry.

After a few hours of driving I finally yelled, "Okay, we need something to eat!"

"Really let's find a restraint," Annabeth said.

"Look for a busy one that probably doesn't have any monsters in it," Nico suggested. We settled for a Burger King down the road. We hadn't eaten anything in almost twenty four hours so we we're all pretty hungry. Grover ordered a large salad with a large french fries, and a large chocolate shake. I ordered a double whopper meal, so did Annabeth, and Nico got a chicken sandwich.

"This is sooooo good," Nico said.

"I don't usually like hamburger restraints, but this place is _good," _Grover said.

We finally finished our food, I ordered a large chocolate shake to go, and we got back in our car.

"Wow, we actually found a restraint where we didn't get attacked by something," Annabeth said in amazement.

"Pretty unbelievable," I agreed.

A few minutes later I really had to pee so I pulled over to a truck stop.

"Be right back guys," I said. When I walked into the bathroom something hit me over the head and everything went dark.


	13. Annabeth uses some dirty words

**Warning: This chapter contains some disturbing brutal violence and contains some strong language, nothing explicit, but I thought you might want a warning.**

I woke up in a small room tied to a chair. It looked like a control room. I looked out a window and saw a bug river of lava, and tons of tree's, and I noticed it was a dome. A large arena in the middle of the woods. I saw Annabeth, Grover, and Nico also tied up in a chair next to me.

"Guys, where are we?" I asked. Just then a guy with blonde hair, and blue eyes walked in. He looked like he just lost in a fight to a tiger. He had scratches all over his angry face.

"Luke," Annabeth said in disgust.

"So you're the infamous Luke," I said. He smiled.

"I've been waiting to meet you, Percy Jackson, I here you're trying to become a demigod,"

"That's right," I said.

"Well, I'm afraid we don't want you to become a demigod, I have to kill you," Luke said, "I'll be back in a moment for your execution." I looked behind me at Annabeth . She was reaching for something but couldn't get it.

"Percy, reach in my back pocket and get my knife, you can reach it," She said.

"Oh, uhh I'd rather not grab it out of _that_ pocket," I said.

"Percy please. It's either that or we get killed," Annabeth said. I didn't need anymore convincing, I reached in her pocket and grabbed the knife. She cut her ropes, then cut the rest of ours.

"Let's go before Luke gets back," Nico said.

"But there's a glass dome over us." I said, "How will we get out?"

"We can figure that out later, but right now we need to make sure Luke doesn't find us," Annabeth said.

"Too late for that," Luke said. Two women with green scales, and instead of legs had two giant snake trunks. I recognized the Scythian dracaenae. Annabeth killed the Dracaenae before they even grabbed their weapons.

"We're leaving Luke," Annabeth said.

"I don't think so," Luke said. He snapped his fingers and a dozen more dracaenae appeared along with a few hellhounds, and a laistrygonian giant.

"Keep them distracted I'll go for Luke," I said. That was my first mistake. As soon as my blade clashed with Lukes I knew I didn't stand a chance. I was barely able to dodge his blows, then he cut my arm. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me threw the window. Glass cut me all over, and I was getting really hot lying next to the lava river.

"Annabeth help!" Nico called. He was getting trampled by the hell hounds. He stabbed one on the paw and jumped up, he hopped on the others back and killed it.

Luke looked over me. "Unfortunately, Kronos doesn't want me to kill you," He said.

"He wants to kill me himself?" I guessed

"No, he actually wants another young demigod to do it," Luke said, "Ethan!" A guy around nineteen or twenty stepped out of the forest. He had black hair, and was dressed in full battle armor. He also only had one eye, and an eye patch over the other. "He will kill you."

I looked over and saw Grover beating some dracaenae with a stick. Annabeth was fighting off the rest, and Nico was fighting the giant.

"Guys, just keep them busy for a little longer," I said.

"No problem," Annabeth said, then a sword flew across her head. It was Luke's "You son of a bitch! You are not going to kill me!" She shouted. She attacked Luke with her sword, slashing at him as fast as she could but Luke dodged every swing. Luke went for her legs, and Annabeth did a back flip over him. Luke turned around around their swords clashed in the air.

"You mother f," Annabeth began until Luke sliced her arm. She screamed when she saw the blodd running down her arm. " Go to Hades you little bastard!" She yelled, then called him some words that I can't repeat for some young readers sake. By young I mean like sixteen.

Ethan attacked me. I managed to not get cut by his blade for a while but I knew I wouldn't hold out long. He'd obviously had more than the few days of training I had. I knocked Ethan's sword out of his hands and he kicked me in the chest. He kicked so freaking hard it cracked quite a few of my ribs. My sword flew into the forest.

"If you won't fight for Kronos then you will never fight again" Ethan said.

Annabeth lunged at Luke again, this time knocking him over. She had her knees on his stomach, and she sliced his chest. Blood poured out of his body.

"Annabeth, how could you?" He asked.

"How could I?" she started crying, "How could you Luke? You're a traitor and you will rot in the fields of punishment, you stupid bitch!" Annabeth yelled. Then Luke did something that surprised everyone. He kissed Annabeth. During their kiss he kicked her and threw her off him against a tree.

"Too bad you won't live to see me die," Luke said. Ethan stood over me with his sword now back in his bloody hand. I couldn't even get up. The ground shook so hard all the monsters tumbled down, and ran for the woods. Me , Annabeth, Ethan, Luke, Grover, and Nico were all thrown around.

The lava made a huge wave. It looked like a giant hand. Lava poured all over, and the forest caught on fire. The glass dome around us shattered, and small pieces of glass got stuck in my skin. The waves of lave grabbed Ethan while he along with everyone else was in complete shock.

"No!" Luke shouted. The lava threw Ethan threw the air, and he landed on a very very sharp large rock. It went all the way through him, tearing apart his entire body. The part that was still part of him was in flames. Blood was everywhere within ten feet of him. I couldn't look it was so gross and gory. The waves finally crashed down. Behind it was Poseidon looking very angry. But not as us, at Luke.

"You will pay for the damage you've done," Poseidon threatened him.

"I'm not scared of you sea god. Once Kronos takes over you wil be cast into the deepest pit of tartarus," Luke said and I could hear the tremble in his voice.

"Well, your master has not taken over yet, Luke," Poseidon snarled, "And he never will." Poseidon stabbed just the tip of his trident into Luke's chest. A blast of water and energy sent Luke flying a few hundred yards away. I could see blood flying out of his body as he fell towards his death.

"You killed him?" I guessed.

"Maybe one of his monsters will catch him," Poseidon said.

I looked down and saw Annabeth laying on the ground crying. We all had terrible injuries now. I had a cracked ribs cuts all over. Annabeth was conver in blood and bruises. Grover had a big cut on his forehead, and Nico was scraped up real bad from a dracaenae that threw him into a pile of rocks.

"It's okay, Annabeth," I said. I bent down a hugged her. She grabbed me so hard I couldn't breathe, and she kissed me. Pretty soon she was literally laying on top of me still kissing me, well French kissing me now. She finally got up and I gasped for air. How long was she kissing me?

"Are you two done?" Poseidon asked. We both got blood red from blushing so much. Oh, nevermind that was blood.

"I'm sorry Percy. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Annabeth said.

"Wow, Poseidon, that was amazing," Grover shouted.

"Thank you satyr," Poseidon said.

"Why'd you help is though?" I asked.

"Well, I knew Kronos would try to stop you so, I kept my eyes on Luke found that he brought you here, and I couldn't just let him kill you," Poseion said.

"Where is here anyways?" I asked.

"We are on an island on the coast of northern Florida," Poseidon said.

"Luke actually brought us closer to Miami Beach," Annabeth said pleased.

"But it almost June 30th, you should hurry," Poseidon said.

"How are we gonna go anywhere in our condition anyways?" Nico asked.

"I can bring you back to one of my fortresses just a few minutes from here by boat," Poseidon offered.

"Sure," Annabeth said. We all got in Poseidon fishing boat and head towards Florida. In about ten minutes I could see the beach, but instead of heading towards it the boat dived under water. Annabeth did the universal choking sign.

"Whoops, forgot you guys can't breathe under water," Poseidon said He snapped his fingers and we could all breathe fine again.

Soon, we arrived in a somewhat large building about the size of an elementary school. I saw mermaids and fish, sharks, all sorts of sea creatures walking, or well swimming around.

"Take these four to the infirmary," Poseidon told a mermaid who I guessed was a nurse. She led us down a few walls into a large room with tons of beds in it. A lot of them were filled up,but we managed to find four right next to each other. The nurse checed all of us out. She had to give stitches to all of us, especially Annabeth and I. Some of them were in some messed up places too. We ate a few ambrosia squares, drank some nectar. She fixed up my side real well, and Annabeth's arm. Pretty soon we were all feeling like new. We all took a shower and got some new clothes. Poseidon fed us dinner too.

I asked him If he knew a way to make sure the fates grant my wish, but unfortunately he didn't.

"You guys are welcome to stay the night if you'd like," Poseidon offered, "I could get you transportation to Florida in the morning."

"That would be great, but do we even have the time to stay overnight?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure you do, you'll leave first thing in the morning," Poseidon said.

"Could you just take us to Miami yourself?" I asked.

"I've been taking a huge risk doing any of this, Zeus doesn't like it when gods interfere in mortal quest," Poseidon explained.

"Well if we are staying here, then we should go get some sleep because we are gonnna have a long day tomorrow," Nico said. We all went to our separate rooms and went to sleep. No dreams tonight.

Grover woke me up around seven in the morning and told me our ride was here.

Poseidon showed us a small but big enough for four, speed boat.

"You could probably take this thing all the way to Miami I you want. There's some extra gas, and we packed you all some extra supplies," Poseidon said then handed each of us a backpack. "Well off you go," Poseidon said.

"Thanks. For everything," I said. Poseidon smiled at me, and we all piled in the boat and rode off.


	14. Annabeth goes physco

We arrived on the coast of Florida, about an hour away from Miami Beach. We were all surprised that no sea monsters or anything came to attack us, but I guessed we had Poseidon to thank for that. I had a random thought about what happened to that rental car. I had feeling the dealership, was going to be very, very pissed off.

A few seconds later someone ran up behind us.

"Annabeth, Percy," A famialiar voice called. I turned around and saw the gray eyed goddess of wisdom standing behind us.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy, is in danger," Athena said.

"I think we already figured that out," I said.

"No, Percy, it's Ares," Athena said, "He is enraged that you are almost to the Fates, and he's very very drunk thanks to Dionysus. He is after you, and he _will_ find you."

"Oh great," I said.

"Percy, if he finds you, he won't hesitate to kill you," Athena explained.

"So, I'm probably dead," I said.

"Percy, I'll hold him off as long as I can, but you have to reach the Fates soon, I won't be able to hold him off for long, at least not if he's like he is now," Athena said.

"Ares has bullied to many people around for too long! Mom kick his ass!" Annabeth screamed.

"I'll do my best," Athena promised, "Now I need to get going and try to stop Ares before he gets to you, I'll get you a car to drive." She snapped her fingers and a silver Lexus appeared.

"We need to start moving now!" Annabeth said. We were getting in the car when something stopped us.

"Going so soon are we?" it asked. It was a monster, with green scales. A dragon body. Fangs, and long claws.

"We don't have time to deal with you Echidna," Nico snapped.

"Well, then you can be killed by my friends here." Five hellhounds came out on the beach.

"I'll take Echidna," I said.

" No, Percy. She's after you I'll deal with her," Annabeth said. I attacked a hell hound. I leaped on top of me and I slid from under its mouth before it got me. Suddenly the hellhound had its paw on my chest. I thrashed around trying to avoid getting my face bit off. I finally reached my sword right when it was too late.

The hellhound didn't bite my head off, but it did get my ear. He bit off the whole thing, and blood poured out of my head. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt that much, but I knew if I didn't stop the bleeding, and bleed to death, and you know how bleeding to death just ruins your whole day.

Grover jumped up and stabbed the hellhound.

"Oh, crap Percy, that's bad you're missing an ear you know?" Grover said.

"I noticed Grover," I said. He took some cloth out of his pack and put it around my head. I guessed the bleeding stopped, because the dizzy feeling I had before started to go away.

Annabeth attacked Echidna. Echidna had two ling swords. She jumped over Annabeth and Slashed her cheek with her sword. Annabeth screamed. Then something went over her, and she went crazy.

"I am so sick and tired off people, and crazy freaking monsters, cutting me with swords, and lions trying to eat me, and all that crap!" She yelled She swung her sword at Echidna so fast it made her fly backwards. Annabeth ran up and slit her throat.

"Stupid dragon bitch!" She shouted. She went and stabbed and hacked the hellhounds. Then she cut the top of a fire hydrant off and it flew up and landed on someone's windshield. She threw a rock through a store window and went into throwing everything around, destroying it. We rushed over to her.

"Annabeth, calm down!" I said. She now had stopped the rampage, and was hugging me crying on my shoulder.

"Percy, I just can't take it anymore. All the monsters, and gods trying to kill us. Now you lost an ear. I've been fighting off monsters since I was seven, you don't know what it's like," Annabeth said, and cried some more. Nico and Grover were explaining to the police that Annabeth was on special medication and stuff, and I guess it worked because the cops left, and everyone went back on with their business.

Annabeth's hug turned into a long wet kiss.

"Percy, I love you," She said.

"I love you too," I admitted for the second time.

"Percy, Annabeth we should leave," Grover said. We got back in the car. It was a convertible. I sat in the back with Annabeth who was still crying off and on, and Grover sat up front with Nico who was driving.

"Percy, don't do it," Annabeth said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Become a demigod," Annabeth said, "I can't let you have a life like this."

"Annabeth, I have to do this, I just have to," I said.

"Why?" She asked, "I mean it's not like anyone ever expected you to come and save us."

"Annabeth, come on, you know I'm suppose to have something to do with defeating Kronos now though," I insisted.

"But, Percy, I just don't want anything to happen to you," Annabeth said.

"I promise nothing will," I said.

"Percy, something already has! You got your side like clawed out. You _lost an ear_!" Annabeth shouted.

"Annabeth, I just know I have to do this," I said.

"Fine, Percy, but if you die… I'll kill myself do you understand?" She yelled.

I nodded a bit scared.

"We are almost there, with a day to spare!" Nico said happily.

"How'd we get so lucky?" I asked.

"The fates want us to find them, so I guess they didn't want us being late," Nico guessed.

"Let's just check into a hotel for the night," Annabeth said.

We decided to spoil ourselves for getting here a day early and checked into a five star hotel. It was filled with tourist, the last place you'd expect to get attacked in. Unfortunately, a certain blonde demigod had a different idea.


	15. The war gods ruin a few people day

About five minutes after we walked in our room, and started to relax there was a big explosion. I flew backwards, but was okay. Grover slammed against a wall and went unconscience.

"Uhh," Grover moaned.

"You're suppose to be dead," I snarled.

"Well, I don't die easy, Percy," Luke said. I could tell there was a bandage rapped around where Annabeth sit his chest, but when Poseidon blasted him blood was flying out of his body. I didn't see how he could possibly be alive.

"You're alone this time Luke. We can kill you," Annabeth said.

"What? I'm not alone," Luke said. Three monsters came flying down. They had giants claws, leathery wings, and nasty cruel faces.

"The furies," I heard Nico mutter.

"You can't beat them Jackson. You haven't won a battle against a monster yet!" Luke snapped. He was sort of right. With the nemean lion, I held its mouth upoen for Grover. It was really hard to do that, but still. With the sphinx, I got injured before two minutes. Poseidon saved me from Luke, when echidna attacked, I lost my ear to a hellhound.

"Percy, don't listen to him, he's just trying to distract you!" Annabeth shouted.

"We aren't here to fight you," Luke said.

"Then why would you come here?" Nico asked.

"We have been ordered to take one of you with us," Luke said.

"But, what about stopping us from reaching the Fates?" Annabeth asked.

"Ares, will already do that for us," Luke said, "Now, who is going?"

"None of us," I said, "We will just kill you."

"Don't be foolish, Percy. This is a fight you can't win. Just thena few dozen dracaenae swarmed into the room. He was right, we were surrounded.

"Take me," Grover moaned. I guess he was awake ,but he was still lying against the wall.

"I've been ordered to bring a demigod," Luke said.

"I'll go," Annabeth said.

"No, I'm going, you need to stay with Percy," Nico said.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked. Nico nodded.

"Very well then, the helicopter will be here any minute," Luke said. I still really wanted to attack him right now, but I knew if I did his friends would chop me to pieces. Soon enough the helicopter came in front of the exploded wall. The dracaenae got on, and Luke pushed Nico on. The furies didn't go on since they could fly and stuff.

"I don't even want to know the things they are going to do to him," Annabeth said.

"Just try not to think about it," I said. We both helped Grover up who was still a little dazed. The police thought the bombing was just some bombers bombing a random building. Me, Grover, and Annabeth checked into another room, and took a nap.

Athena walked on the beach towards someone huge. She was dressed for battle with a shield and a long sword. Ares walked towards her in rage. He was huge, and wore black jeans, boots, a red muscle shirt under his leather jacket, and sunglasses to hide the flames that replaced his eyes.

"Get out of my way little sis," Ares snarled.

"I won't let you harm those demigods," Athena said firmly.

"So, you are gonna stick up for those brats huh?" Ares asked.

"Yes, I am, and if you touch them you will pay," Athena promised.

"Your stupid battle strategies won't work this time Athena," Ares growled.

"And what if Poseidon comes, then you'll have to back down," Athena said.

"I can take down old seaweed head," Ares said.

"Don't be stupid, Ares. Back down now, because you know in the end that you cannot win," Athena warned.

"Just fight me," Ares said. He didn't wait for her to attack instead he grabbed his sword and ran after her . Their swords clashed in the air. Athena tried to bang Ares with her shield, but instead he grabbed it and threw her towards the ocean. He ran after her. Their battle raged on. Athena would slash his shoulder, Ares would cut, her leg, but they wouldn't stop.

Athena threw Ares into a building and it exploded. Police sirens wailed, and mortals ran around screaming. The ocean began to stir causing a giants wave that smashed into Ares, almost. Ares let out a terrible roar the seemed to send a balst of energy knocking down everything within a mile of him. Athena flew backwards but quickly got up.

"Poseidon is now here Ares, you have lost," Athena said. Poseidon didn't come. Ares began to laugh. Athena walked up to Ares. Ares slammed the butt of his sword into her head, before she could even lift up her shield. Ares put his sword to her throat.

"Surrender now and I may let you go," Ares said.

"I'll never surrender," Athena said.

"Too bad," Ares stabbed his sword into her throat. "Now to get back to those little brats."

Well, Annabeth, Grover, and I decided to be upset about losing Nico by going to an amusement park. Well we dicided since we still had a few hours until the park closed, and we didn't even need to find the Fates until tomorrow, and that Kronos wasn't sending monsters after us, and that Athena was probably stopping Ares, we'd have some fun.

Now, yeah there was that probably in there, but come on.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth said, "Where should we go first?" The place looked huge. I could see at least ten roller coasters, they had a rip cord, a ride where you spun around then the floor dropped. We went on that one and Grover through up. That's a different story, a funny one but still a different one.

"Let's just go on the roller coasters," I suggested.

"Fine with me," Grover said. They were just so freaking fun. Some had a huge drop, and some went upside down, some went backwards. On one it was really tall and on the first drop it actually went in. That's how steep it was. Finally around 11:30 we left.

On the walk home Annabeth started warning me again.

"Percy, you know if you become a demigod that could be the last time you ever do something that fun," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I've already made up my mind. I'm becoming a demigod," I said.

"Well, she is right," Grover said.

"Are you two like working for Kronos or something? Aren't you suppose to want me to become a demigod?" I asked.

"Of course we aren't working for Kronos, we just don't want you to have to give up your whole normal life to become a demigod," Annabeth explained.

"My life will never be normal again," I said.

"Actually, if you didn't become a demigod, then Luke wouldn't care about you, you wouldn't even matter. Kronos would let you go on with your life," Grover said, "but, if he did happen to destroy the gods, you along with the other mortals would die a terrible death, and if you have something to do with stopping Kronos, then you probably should become a demigod."

"Guys, let's just go to sleep," Annabeth said. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I was thinking about that probably. Athena had to of defeated Ares right?


	16. Poseidon and Athena get along

Poseidon walked onto the shore, and found Athena lying on the beach.

"Athena!" He called, "What happened?"

Athena coughed a few times, and got up still weak.

"Ares, defeated me. I failed, and now he's after them," Athena said, but her voice was choked up.

"If only I'd been here in time," Poseidon said.

"Who created that wave?" Athena said.

"I had no idea there was a wave," Poseidon admitted. Athena sighed.

"It's only a matter of time before Ares finds them. We have to warn Zeus," Athena said.

"I have already talked to Zeus, and he doesn't see how big a deal this really is," Poseidon said.

"Perhaps, I can change his mind," Athena said.

"Fine, you try to talk to Zeus, and I'll go after Ares," Poseidon said.

"Have you noticed we're actually working together?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, I have," Poseidon answered. Athena transported herself to Olympus, and walked to the throne room. Sure enough Zeus was sitting in his throne. With him was Queen Hera.

"Zeus, having kids with a nymph is still cheating even if I'm not home," Hera complained.

"Quite," Zeus ordered, "We have a guest. Hello Athena."

"Oh, your daughter with another woman," Hera mumbled. Zeus glared at her.

"Lord Zeus, you must deal with Ares immediately," Athena said.

"Bah, so what if he goes and kills some demigods, it's no big deal," Zeus said.

"Father, you don't know how big of a deal this really is. Percy Jackson needs to become a demigod for the sake of Olympus," Athena inisisted.

"How could he possibly have anything to do with saving Olympus?" Zeus asked, "From what I've heard he lost his ear to a hellhound."

"The only reason that happened is because he is not yet a demigod, once he becomes a demigod he will be much more powerful," Athena said.

"And do you even know who his parent would be?" Zeus asked.

"We believe his parent was Poseidon," Athena admitted.

"So, he did break his oath," Zeus snarled, "Can't trust anyone these days."

"Zeus, I think Athena makes a good point, maybe you should control Ares," Hera said.

"No, I will not protect a son of Poseidon," Zeus snapped.

"Might I remind you that you also broke the oath," Athena said.

"But my daughter is a hunter, not a possibly soon to be demigod," Zeus said.

"But father, Percy needs to become a demigod, and if Ares gets to him, he will kill him before he reaches the Fates," Athena said.

"The Fates would never even make him a demigod," Zeus said.

"You don't know that," Hera said.

"I will not help these heroes, and this is the end of the discussion!" Zeus yelled. His voice echoed through the room making it shake. Athena gulped.

"Well, if you won't help them then I will," Hera said, and she stomped out of the room with Athena following behind her.

"Let's go!" Hera shouted.

"Where?" Athena asked.

"To help them of course," Hera answered.

Poseidon spotted Ares down the beach looking angry. Everyone he walked by started fighting.

Poseidon started making a huge wave to crash down into Ares, when Ares turned around and looked him right in the eye. The wave went back into the sea. Ares eyes seemed to paralyze Poseidon. Poseidon tried to go attack Ares, but something held him back.

"Oh, crap," He whispered to himself. He realized what was going on. The Fates didn't want him interfering with Ares. They wanted Percy to defeat him himself. Poseidon couldn't attack Ares so he walked back into the sea.

"Now where are they Athena?" Hera asked her as they were preparing to take off.

"Well, the kids are in Miami, but I imagine Ares is still somewhere around Daytona," Athena said.

"So, who do we go to?" Hera asked.

"Ares, we have to stop him," Athena said. Hera and Athena transported there, but not to Daytona, but to Miami. Athena looked around for a moment and spotted Annabeth, Grover and I on the beach. At first she thought they'd be looking for the Fates or fighting a monsters, but they were just enjoying a day at the beach. Annabeth was sun bathing, me and Grover were playing catch with a football, we were just having fun.

Annabeth looked over. "Mom?" She said.

"Annabeth, what are you guys doing on a beach? Ares is after you!" Athena shouted. A few mortals looked over like she was crazy but she just ignored them.

Grover and I came over and joined them.

"What's going on?" I asked then I spotted Athena, and another woman.

"Percy, Ares is after you. Unless Poseidon stops him," Athena said.

"You mean you didn't beat him!" I shouted.

"I told you I'd do my best, I didn't tell you I'd beat him," Athena said.

"Well, who's that?" I asked pointing to her friend.

"I'm Queen Hera," Hera answered.

"Oh," I said.

"Anyways. Why are you here?" Annabeth asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Athena said.

"Okay, Athena you answer, then, Annabeth you answer. Sound good?" I said.

"I came to Daytona to try and stop Ares again and ended up here though, because Zeus cannot be convinced that you becoming a demigod is a big deal, and Poseidon went after Ares, and Hera came with me," Athena explained, "And you?"

"Well, we didn't think that anyone would be coming after us, and we had the day to waste so we decided to come to the beach," Annabeth said.

"Wait, where your other friend uhh, Rico?" Athena aked.

"It's Nico, and Luke took him," I said,

"I'm sorry," Athena said.

"We will get him back," Hera promised us.

"Now I need to contact Poseidon and see if he knows why we teleported here, and not Daytona," Athena said.

"What do you want us to do?" Annabeth asked.

"Go play," Athena answered.

Me, Grover, and Annabeth all ran to the ocean. I really wasn't sure what people saw on Grover but not too many people stared so I figured it was okay. Athena sent an iris message to Poseidon.

"Poseidon!" She called. He turned around.

"What?" He asked. Athena looked in the background.

"You're in the ocean!" She yelled, "Where's Ares?

"Listen, I couldn't attack Ares, and now he's after them. The Fates didn't want me to attack him," Poseidon explained.

"That must be what happened to me," Athena said.

"What happened to you?" Poseidon asked.

"Well, Zeus wouldn't listen to me, and Hera came along though. We tried teleporting to where Ares was, but we ended up in Miami," Athena explained.

"Well this isn't good, Poseidon said, "But, maybe you and Hera can still fight Ares. You just have to wait until he come to you."

"Well, we better hope so," Athena sighed.

"I need to get going. Bye," Poseidon said.

Me, and Annabeth had been swiming on a surf board someone let us borrow while Grover built a sand castle. We were sitting on the surf board riding the waves, and Annabeth had her arms wrapped around me. I liked it. I saw Athena looking at me, and suddenly it got really akward.

"Maybe you should hold on to the sides," I suggested.

"Oh, Percy, my mother doesn't care," Annabeth insisted. She kissed me for a really long time, and she only stopped when our surf board flipped over, and we fell of laughing. I probably wouldn't be laughing again for a while


	17. We find a giant sock

We now were back in our hotel, and Athena and Hera were wandering the city searching for Ares. It was about two hours away from sunset, and we only had one chance to find the Fates.

"I think Ares is purposely waiting to attack us when we need to get to the Fates," Annabeth said.

"I agree, that stupid god is always casuing pollution driving his Harley around, and throwing his beer cans all over the place, it pisses me off!" Grover shouted at him. Me and Annabeth stared at him for a minutes. "Oh, sorry yeah, and he's always trying to kill Percy!" He added.

"I'm a little surprised no more monsters have attacked us," I said.

"Yeah, me too, even if no one has sent them you think something would have picked up my scent," Annabeth said.

"Coffee shop down the street," Grove said.

"What?"

"The coffee shop down the street has monsters in it. All the workiers are empousea," Grover explained.

"Then do you wanna get some coffee because I really want a fight right now," Annabeth said.

"You want a fight?" I asked.

"Yes," Annabeth answered. I looked over at Grover.

"Ares," He said.

"Well, I'm going to go get some coffee," Annabeth announced.

"Annabeth, don't" Grover started but she was already out the door. I started to run after her, but Grover stopped me.

"She'll be fine," Grover said.

"But, what if she's not?" I asked.

"The coffee shop is closed anyways," Grover said.

"Oh," I said.

"But Ares is here you know," Grover warned me.

"We need to leave to find the Fates soon too," I said.

"I'm not sure why they aren't stopping Ares themselves" Grover said.

"Maybe they want me to stop him or something," I said.

"You never would Percy. He's a god, and you are just a mortal," Grover said.

I decided to change the subject.

"So how's your search for Pan been going?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't found him yet," Grover said.

"That's too bad," I said.

"I wonder what our lives were like when you were a demigod," Grover said.

"It was probably pretty good," I said.

"Yeah," Grover agreed, "So what are we going to do about Nico." The thought never even occurred to me. Here we were having fun, when Luke was doing who knows what to Nico, and we never even thought about it. I felt like such an asshole.

"Oh, well Hera said she'd help us get him back," I said.

"Don't feel like that Percy," Grover said.

"Feel like what?" I asked.

"An asshole, it wasn't your fault or anything," Grover said. I forgot that satyrs could read emotions.

"We will go after him," I promised.

"Alright," Grover said. He yawned and fell down on the couch. Annabeth walked in the room.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Annabeth are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She answered. She walked by me to sit on the couch and whispered something to me. "Percy, I ran into Luke, and he threatened to kill Nico," She whispered.

"Where is he?" I yelled.

"Percy, no!" Annabeth shouted. Luke barged In with two laistrygonian giants, dragging Nico behind them.  
"Good to see you guys again," Luke snarled.

"Let Nico go!" I demanded.

"Fine," Luke said, "Let him go," The laistrygonian giants threw Nico throught the window. Annabeth gasped. I looked out the window and didn't see Nico anywhere. I grabbed my sword, and stabbed the first giant, then jumped up and slashed my sword through the other one.

"You're getting better Percy," Luke said.

"Thank you," I said viciously and it scared me a little bit.

"It seems that Ares might fail after all, so we decided to come back," Luke explained. I attacked him. I ran up to him, and kicked him in the stomach. He dropped his sword. I swung my sword but he jumped up over me, and grabbed his sword.

We fought for another few minutes knocking stuff over, and I knocked him over the head with a vase, but it didn't do a thing. Annabeth, and Grover just tried to stay out of our way. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall. He threw me out the window, but I grabbed on the the edge before I fell off. He put his foot on my hand.  
"Goodbye, Percy Jackson," He said. He suddenly winced. Annabeth took her knife out of his back. He fell forward out of the window, almost taking me with him. Annabeth, and Grover helped me up.

"That was too close, Percy," Annabeth said. I looked out the window and saw Luke's lifeless body on the ground surrounded by police, and paramedics. I saw them put his body in an ambulance and drive off.

"Guys, it's sunset we need to leave now!" Grover shouted. We ran down the stairs and out of the hotel, and ran for the beach searching for the Fates. They were nowhere in sight. What I did find was Ares.

"It's about time I get to fight you," Ares growled.

I was speechless. "Where's Athena?" I whispered to Annabeth. She shrugged.

"I don't have all day!" Ares yelled. Grover started running off, and Ares charge me and Annabeth. We grabbed out swords. I thought that there being two of us we'd stand a chance but I was wrong. I blocked one swing, then he kicked me and blocked Annabeth's. He grabbed her by the shirt and sent her plummeting into the ocean. I saw an opportunity to stab him, but instead he stabbed at my side. The cut wasn't very deep luckily but it still hurt. Something from behind blasted Ares. Hera, was there holding her staff. Athena jumped down, and attacked Ares.

Hera helped me bandage up the cut, and rewrapped up my ear which looked really nasty when I saw it again. Poseidon walked out of the ocean carrying Annabeth in his arms. She was unconscious. Athena and Ares battle was vicious. They were both slashing and hacking as fast as they could. Grover returned with ice cream? Maybe I hit my head without knowing it or something.

"Satyrs eat when they're nervous," Poseidon said. In the middle of the battle Ares jumped backwards, and had his sword at my throat.

"Anybody moves and he dies," Ares shouted. I knew Ares would kill me anyways. I could tell by the look on Athena's face that she was trying to figure out what to do.

Ares dropped his sword, and I saw something sticking through his chest. An arrow. Then a second one. Then a third one was sticking through him. He fell to the ground, and disappeared. Behind him was our old friend Stephen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry guys," He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Luke never would have found you if it wasn't for me," Stephen said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"They knew I met you, and they paid me to tell you where they were going, and I did," Stephen explained.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"They would have killed me anyways," Stephen complained, "I felt bad so I came here."

"Well, I guess I can forgive you considering you saved my life, but because of you Nico is dead!" I yelled.

"He's not dead, Percy," Poseidon said, "The furies took him."

"Percy, I'm sorry," Stephen said. I didn't say anything.

"We're running out of time! We have to go now!" Grover shouted. Me, Grover, and Annabeth ran down the beach. The sun was almost down. Finally almost a mile down from the where the battle took place we saw three old women in beach chairs. They were sewing an very long sock looking thing. All three of us could fit in it. We found the Fates.


	18. I don't become a demigod after all

**A/N I'm not able to use Microsoft word anymore, so my grammar might be worse and stuff so just a warning, but I'll do my best, and I won't know how many words there is so sorry if its not a lot.**

I slowly walked towards the Fates.

"Uhh, hello," I said.

"We've been waiting for you Percy Jackson," The middle one said.

"I need your help," I said.

"We know why you've come," They all said at the same time.

"Can you make me a demigod?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"We usually wouldn't ever grant a wish like this twice," The one on the left said.

"Please," I said, "I need to become a demigod."

" We will grant your wish, Percy Jackson, when you wake up next you will be a demigod, and your life will continue the way it was before you ever became mortal, I hoe you know what you're doing," The middle Fate said.

Annabeth hugged me. "Percy, you did it!" She said.

"Well, I guess this means we won't remember any of this," Grover sighed.

"I never thought about that," I admitted.

"But, this is what we needed to do," Annabeth said, "Make everything the way it was when Percy was a demigod."

I froze. "Oh gods," I muttered.

"What?" Grover, and Annabeth asked in unison.

"Annabeth was dead when I was a demigod," I said.

"What, how could I have been dead?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know how you died, but in Hesta's vision, it was your funeral," I said.

"How do you know it was mine" Annabeth asked.

"Well, before I wasn't sure, but now I am, I also saw your grave," I said.

"Why didn't you tell you us!" Annabeth demanded.

"I'm sorry, I'll fix this," I promised. I turned around to ask the Fates to stop it, but they had vanished.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell us this," Grover said.

I ran to Poseidon, Athena, and Hera.

"I can't become a demigod!" I yelled.

"They didn't let you," Athena assumed.

"No, they granted my wish," I said.

"Then what's the problem?" Athena asked.

"When I become a demigod Annabeth will die," I said. Grover and Annabeth finally got up to me.

"Why'd you run off?" Annabeth asked. I didn't answer.

Poseidon whispered something to Athena and Hera.

"It's worth a shot," Hera said.

"What is?" I asked.

"We need to go to Olympus," Poseidon said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We might be able to help you," Poseidon said.

"I got a ride to the airport," Athena said, and pointed to a large SUV, "Since you know, they can't teleport."

Me, Annabeth, Grover, Poseidon, Athena, Hera, and Stephen (we decided to forgive him, and let him come.) all piled into the SUV. Poseidon drove us to the airport.

"I hope Zeus doesn't try to blast us out of the sky," Hera said as we boarded the plane.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"No," Hera answered.

I sat next to Annabeth on the plain but she wouldn't talk to me much.

"I'm sorry you are going to die if the gods don't help me," I said.

"Percy, I don't mind dying really. I'd die for you anyday, it's just a wish you could have gave me a warning so I could have been prepared," Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry, and I wasn't sure until they granted my wish, then I somehow knew for sure," I said. Annabeth was silent. "So, you'd really die for me?" I asked.

"Of course I would Percy, for Grover too," She said.

"Well, I'd die for you two," I admitted.

Annabeth leaned over and gave me a big kiss. She finally stopped when Athena gave her a dirty look from the seat across the aisle. We arrived in New York City late that night. Apparently, Grover and Stephen had become friends on the plane, because on the way to the Empire State Building, they were in the back talking and laughing in the back. I guess Stephen was pretty cool for a guy in his early thirties.

When we walked into the empire state building, and walked up to the guy in the front office.

"Six-hundredth floor," Poseidon said.

"That doesn't exist," He said.

"Do you know who I am?" Poseidon asked.

"Do I care?" The man asked.

Poseidon took out his trident, and grew to ten feet tall. "Now, we need the key to the six hundredth floor," Poseidon said again. Cowering in fear the man handed him a key. We all piled into the elevator and went up to Olympus.

We got to the top after listening to 'Stayin' Alive' on the way up. This was my second time on Olympus in less than a week, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. We walked into the throne room, and Zeus sat in his throne with an emotionless face.

"What do you want?" He asked. His voiced echoed through the room. He didn't sound angry though.

"Brother, may I speak to you privately?" Poseidon asked.

"Of course," Zeus said. I didn't hear anything they were saying. "I see," Zeus said.

"So, why did we come to Olympus?" I asked.

"Percy, Zeus might be able to stop this," Poseidon said.

"And if the Fates, and Kronos realize your importance than I must as well," Zeus said.

"So, you can stop me from becoming a demigod?" I asked.

"Well, no actually, but there is another way, I just don't know if I should do that," Zeus said.

"What is it? I'll do anything to stop Annabeth from dying," I said. Annabeth blushed.

"Well, I could make you immortal, but I'm not sure you really deserve it, we cannot just make anyone a god," Zeus said.

"Brother, the boy is going to do Olympus a great favor, we already know that," Poseidon said.

"Well, since I'm in a good mood," Zeus said, "I will make you a god."

"Wait, can I stay at camp?" I asked.

"As a god?" Zeus asked.

"Yeah, I could even stay there as a counselor," I suggested.

"Very well," Zeus said, "I will make you a god, and you can stay at camp half blood as a counselor, and if he will allow it, you will have to powers of Poseidon." He looked over at his brother.

"I'll allow it," Poseidon said.

A pool appeared in the middle of the room, the water started boiling.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"To become a god, you need to prove yourself, and this is how, you have to bathe in boiling water," Zeus explained.

"What?" I yelled.

"You won't die, just feel terrible pain. It's the only way," Zeus said.

"Oh, that makes me feel better," I said.

"Are you going to do this or not?" Zeus asked.

"Fine, but if I have to you know, bathe in it, can they leave," I said, and pointed to all the others. Zeus told them to leave. The only ones left were me, Zeus, and Poseidon.

I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the boiling water. Horrible pain shot through my entire body. I felt like my insides were on fire. Poseidon stood over it with golden blood dripping from his arm into the water, and a knife in his other hand.

"What are you doing?" I managed to asked through the pain.

"This is how you will get my powers," Poseidon explained.

I screamed, and the others could hear me, because Annabeth ran in the room. When she saw my clothes on the floor she walked out blushing.

"You may get out now," Zeus said. I literally flew out of the pool of boiling water. I quickly dried off, and put my clothes back on. I noticed that the burn marks were gone by the time I finished getting undressed.

"Whoa," I said.

"You are now a god," Zeus announced.

"That's cool, and I actually need your help for something else," I said.

"What's that?" Zeus asked.

"My friend Nico, he was captured by the Titans," I said.

"We will get him back," Zeus said. I smiled, then went outside to tell the others what happened. Annabeth, and Grover were both overjoyed that I could stay at camp, and Hera swore Zeus was drunk because he was being so nice. I didn't care. All I was focusing on now was getting Nico back.


	19. The war begins

A/N okay well this is to that review and honestly I'm not sure how I should respond to that, so I'm just going to continue writing this. I respect everyone's opinion though, also this is the last chapter, and there might be an epilouge. I hope this chapter is 1000 words because I can't see that on this. Sorry it took so long to update it.

Zeus walked over to the rest of us and said, "We found Nico's location,"

"Good, where is he?" I asked.

"He is on one of many of Kronos' islands," Zeus anwsered.

"Wait, many?" Hera asked.

"We have located twelve so far," Zeus said, "and Nico is on an island only about an hour away from here by boat." He looked at Poseidon, and Poseidon snapped his fingers, and a large speed boat that could fit us all appeared in the ocean.

We all piled in the boat, and Grover and Stephen were still laughing and talking even though we might die in about an hour. I sat next to Annabeth who didn't say anything for a while.

"I wonder what they did to Nico?" I finally asked.

"Who knows what terrible things they've done. I'm sure Nico will be greatly injured by the time we get there," Annabeth said.

"You sure have happy thoughts don't you," I said.

"Shut up Percy," She said and that ended our conversation.

Finally we arrived on an island about the size of Manhattan, and all I saw were trees. I stepped out onto the boat, and when I tried to step onto the island I was knocked into the water.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"There's a magic shield around it, I'm sure I can take care of it," Zeus said.

He took out his master bolt and blasted it at the island. An invisible shield seemed to break. We quietly jogged through the forest until we saw a little camp. There was five buildings. Four looked like cabins, and the othere one was a big black four story building. It looked like an evil version of the big house, and I imagined that it was used for similar purposes.

We hid in the trees and watched them for a few minutes.

"Titans are here," Zeus said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because there's Hyprion right there," He answered and pointed to someone who's whole body was almost pure light and fire.

"Crap," I said. I said it a little too loud, and Hyperion looked our way. He started heading towards us. "Now or never I guess." Me, Annabeth, Grover, and Stephen ran out of the trees while the gods kind of jumped out or soared.

I remembered that I was a god now, and leaped through the trees. I jumped down and slashes a dracaenae in half. Poseidon charged Hyperion with his trident aimed at the titans chest. Hyperion grabbed his sword and blocked Poseidon's first blow. He jumped up and sliced Poseidon's forehead. Poseidon grabbed Hyperion's leg and threw him into a building, but Hyperion took him with him.

"We have to get in that building!" I shouted and pointed to the giant black house. Annabeth got to it and pulled on the door.

"It's locked!" She shouted. Zeus pointed his master bolt at it and blasted the door away.

"Me, Annabeth, and Grover will handle this, Zeus, you guys keep killing monsters," I said. The three of us ran inside but it was empty. We heard noise coming from down the hall and we ran towards it. We found a large room with monsters everywhere. Sure enough Luke and Nico were there.

Surprisingly Nico looked clean, and well normal. He had a large scar on his cheek that wasn't there when I saw him last but besides that I didn't notice anything different.

"Percy!" Nico shouted.

"You're suppose to be dead Luke," I said.

"So stupid," Luke mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Kronos will rise," Luke announced.

"We won't let that happen," I said.

"Besides, wasn't Ethan suppose to be the one who made him rise?" Grover asked.

"Originally he was suppose to be, but we found someone to take his place," Luke said.

"Who?" Annabeth demanded. Luke looked directly at Nico.

"Nico? He won't do it," I said.

"Oh, but he already has. In a matter of hours, Kronos will rise again!" Luke shouted with a laugh.

"I'm so sorry guys," Nico said.

"How could you" Annabeth yelled.

"And Kronos won't be the only Titan fighting," Luke said.

"We already met Hyperion," I said.

"I don't mean Hyperion, or Krios," Luke said.

"Then who?" I asked.

"You still haven't figured it out," Luke said then laughed.

"You," Annabeth said.

"Oh gods," Grover said.

"What's going on? I demanded.

"Percy, Luke is a titan," Annabeth said.

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"If Zeus can make you a god then Kronos can make me a titan," Luke answered.

"That's why you haven't been dying," I said.

"Well my powers aren't fully developed yet, but I am immortal," Luke said.

I grabbed my sword to attack him, and the wall exploded. A huge drakon jumped in and knocked me aside. Zeus ran in after him and killed the drakon. Thousands of monsters started piling on from all over. Hera, Athena, and Stephen soon joined us, and Poseidon and Hyperion were fighting out in the forest somewhere.

"I'll take Luke," I said. I didn't think anyone heard me since they were all killing monsters but I guess Athena did.

"He's been trained much longer than you. Let me take me," She said. She sliced off a monsters head, and attacked Luke. The battle had moved all through the building and outside. Nico and Grover were corned by at least thirty monsters. I jumped across the room and began slicing through monsters like they weren't even there.

"Whoa," Grover said.

I caught a glance of Athena and Luke's fight. They were by the edge of the forest, and Athena tried to catch Luke off guard, but instead he grabbed her by the arm and threw her into one of the smaller buildings. She seemed to be flying at least one hundred miles an hour.

I found Annabeth with Stephen. She was killing monsters like a goddess. She was still pretty scratched up. She had a huge bloody scar on her forehead. Stephen's arrows seemed to curve to kill two or three monsters with every shot. We were obviously winning, but more monsters just kept coming.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good!" I shouted over the battle. I made my way over to her. Something flew past our head. I looked and saw that it was Hyperion. A cloud came over us. No, it wasn't a cloud. Water dripped on us. It was a giant wave. A tsunami.

When it hit us I held my breath but then realized I could breathe. Annabeth grabbed my hand. I wasn't sure if she could breathe, but she didn't seem to be struggling. Maybe Poseidon was somehow protecting the rest of them. Most of the monsters were destroyed, and I couldn't see Luke anywhere.

"We need to leave," Poseidon said.

"Why can't we destroy the rest of the monsters?" I asked. I heard a scream. Not really a scream more of an angry yell.

"That's why," Zeus said. He clapped his hands and we disappeared.

We were on the beach again in Miami.

"I really should get going," Zeus said. He, Hera, and Athena disappeared.

"That was him wasn't it?" Annabeth asked.

"Who?" I asked. The four of them looked at each other. Wait, four? I counted them up. Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Stephen. And Poseidon. Not including me I'm Pretty sure that was five. Nico was missing.

"Zeus left Nico!" I yelled.

"He was a traitor Percy," Poseidon said.

"He was forced," I said, "and who was that?" I demanded.

"Kronos," Poseidon said, "He has risen."

"There's going to be a war," Annabeth warned.

"You guys should get to camp," Poseidon said. He snapped his fingers and we were then in camp. Everything looked normal and no one really even noticed us.

Chiron galloped up to us.

"What happened? Are you a demigod? Where's Nico?" He asked Frantically.

I tried explaining everything that happened as best as I could.

"A god," Chiron said quietly.

"Yep," I said.

"And Nico was left with Kronos, what a shame," Chiron said.

"I can't believe Zeus would do that," Annabeth sighed.

"Maybe, he was a traitor," Chiron suggested.

"He wasn't!" I snapped.

"Percy, all I'm trying to say is that Kronos may have wanted him to come with you to spy on us," Chiron said.

"Zeus gave Percy permission to stay at camp as a counselor," Grover chimed in.

"Then you'll be staying here?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, I want to help train if that's all right," I said.

"Very well, if you'll be staying you should go tell your parents," Chiron said.

"Oh great, another god at camp," Clarisse said as she walked by.

I was about to go ask Argus if he could drive me into town when I remembered I was a god. I popped up outside my mom's apartment. I knocked on the door.

"Oh my God! Percy! Paul it's Percy!" my mom shouted she hugged me hard. We thought you were dead! What happened to you?" She asked

"Sally he just got home, at least let him sit down before you ask him everything," Paul said. I came in and sat down on the couch.

"So, what happened?" my mom asked again.

"Mom, I know this will be hard to believe but you have to believe me," I said.

"We will," She said.

"Promise," I told her.

"We promise we will believe you," She said.

"I'm a god, like a Greek god. They're all real," I said.

"Percy, I don't know what to say" my mom said.

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

"Well…" my mom began.

"It's okay," I said.

"A god? Can you show me something?" Paul asked excited.

"Yeah, I can control water! I'll show you that way," I said.

We decided to drive to ocean where I could show them more that just some water in a bath tub.

"Okay, well I haven't really tried this yet, so this may take a few times," I said.

"That's fine," my mom said. She looked really nervous. I concentrated on the water, and on the ocean. I moved my arms up and a huge wave moved with it. It was at least forty feet high. I made it fall towards the opposite direction in the beach.

"Holy crap! That was amazing!" Paul shouted.

"I guess you really are a god," my mom said.

"I'm going to be staying at a place called camp half-blood to train demigods. Demigods are children on gods and mortals," I said.

"I guess you should get going then," my mom said.

"I'll call you," I promised. I hugged her and told her and Paul bye then teleported to camp.

The rest of the summer seemed to be pretty normal. Stephen decided to stay at camp and give Chiron a break from teaching archery. I trained demigods in sword fighting mostly, and me and Annabeth officially became a couple.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said.

"Hi," I said then smiled at her.

"I'm leaving today, to go live with my dad," She said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I left," Annabeth said.

"Oh, well bye," I said.

"Percy!" Annabeth said and laughed.

"Sorry, I'm really gonna miss you," I said.

"I'll miss you two Percy," She said and kissed me. We kissed for a long time.

"I got to go Percy, bye," She said and ran towards half blood hill.

I headed back to the big house. Next time I saw Annabeth we would be preparing for war.


End file.
